Demony
by euphoria814
Summary: Severus Snape, który chce przeżyć... Potter, który ma koszmary... wampir z niejasną przeszłością... co ich łączy?
1. Chapter 1

autor: euphoria  
tytuł: Demony  
paring: SS i HP  
ostrzeżenia: brak, ale może się to zmienić...  
zakończone: nie

betowała: Courtney  
wykorzystano sugestie: efec :)

Rozdział 1  
Eliksir Snów

Severus Snape wszedł do sali, jak zwykle powiewając czarnymi szatami, wzbudzając strach i przerażenie. Zlustrował klasę nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, bezbłędnie odnotowując miejsca, które zajmowali Longbottom i Potter. Ten ostatni zresztą, zapewne po nocnej schadzce, z trudem trzymał oczy otwarte, ziewając od czasu do czasu. Podkrążone oczy i rozbiegany wzrok zdradzały winowajcę.  
- Potter! – Chłopak wyprostował się tak gwałtownie, że aż zepchnął z ławki kałamarz, rozlewając granatowy atrament po podłodze. Z przyjemnością stwierdził, że kilku Ślizgonów, wliczając w to Malfoya, chichocze na końcu sali, wpatrując się w tego łamagę.  
- Dziesięć punktów od Gryfindoru za bałagan na lekcji – dodał tym samym zimnym głosem. Gryfoni oburzyli się, ale postanowili nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji.  
- I jeszcze dziesięć za brak reakcji – warknął jeszcze odwracając się w stronę tablicy.  
- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – padło z zaciśniętych ust, gdy Potter zaklęciem usuwał mokre plamy.  
Gniew. Jak on go ubóstwiał. Gniew dawał siłę, która pozwalała zawładnąć światem, a jednocześnie była na tyle niszczycielska, że odrobina nieuwagi prowadziła do autodestrukcji. Odpowiednio ukierunkowana dawała niewyobrażalną moc, płynącą z wnętrza. Nieuporządkowaną, a przez to nieograniczoną.  
Zamglone zielone tęczówki wbiły się w jego plecy jak sztylety. Z szyderczym uśmiechem zaczął więc dyktować, wiedząc, że nie nadążą robić notatek.  
- Eliksir Snu, jest jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych. Pozwala poznać sny człowieka, a przez to zyskać kontrolę nad nim – zawiesił sugestywnie głos, pozwalając im przez chwilę trawić informacje. Kolejne minuty mijały bezpowrotnie, gdy, po raz setny, powtarzał ten sam materiał, którego nawet połowa z nich nie będzie w stanie zapamiętać, a co dopiero należycie wykorzystać.  
- … wzmacnia je i pogłębia… - Potter wzdryga się. Mistrz Eliksirów serwuje swój najbardziej krzywy uśmieszek, zapisując sobie w pamięci, by z chłopaka zrobić królika doświadczalnego. Najwyraźniej Złoty Chłopiec obawia się zdemaskowania swojej uroczej damy, albo co gorsza kogoś, o kim śni od kilku dni. Może o tej rudej Ginny, siostrze najlepszego przyjaciela? Złapany in flagranti – to byłaby idealna kara dla aroganckiego gówniarza, którym jest, był i zapewne będzie, pomimo jego silnych starań. - …intensyfikuje… - padło ostatnie słowo, a wraz z nim na czarnym blacie tablicy pojawił się dokładny przepis i składniki.  
Przez następne parędziesiąt minut nikt nie zakłóca mu spokoju. Ukojony słodkimi dźwiękami siekania składników i bulgotania w kociołkach, zaczął popadać w słodki marazm. Gdyby jeszcze ten cholerny Potter nie obnosił się tak ze swoimi randkami.  
- Potter, dziesięć punktów od Gryfindoru za bezczelność na lekcji – podsumował jego ziewanie. – I jeszcze piętnaście za szwendanie się po nocy po zamku – dodał z satysfakcją, zdając sobie sprawę, że Wybraniec czerwieni się wściekle.  
Nie słysząc odpowiedzi ze strony Pottera, zamierzał jeszcze odjąć parę punktów cholernemu Gryfindorowi za samą obecność na jego zajęciach, ale przeklęta Granger dźga Złotego Chłopca łokciem.  
- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – cichy głos ponownie przecina powietrze.  
Na szczęście Malfoy i ta dziewucha z wiecznie rozczochranymi włosami kończą swoje eliksiry. Na resztę i tak nie warto czekać. Chyba, że Longbottom znowu zamierza wysadzić kociołek. Ale nie – najwyraźniej przynajmniej on postanowił dziś uszanować spokój poniedziałku.  
- Panie Malfoy, proszę przelać swój eliksir do fiolki. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu za tak doskonałą pracę – mruczy z przyjemnością pierwszą tego dnia pochwałę dla Domu Węża. Zbyt niedoceniani, by przynajmniej on nie mógł podnieść ich morale.  
Blondyn sprawnie wykonuje jego polecenie, uśmiechając się drwiąco w stronę Granger. Ich eliksiry nie różnią się barwą czy konsystencją, ale na pewno metodą powstania. Malfoy może i być egoistycznym dzieciakiem, ale z jego spostrzegawczością i inteligencją nie pogrywa nawet Mistrz Eliksirów. Granger natomiast brak finezji. Wykuta słowo w słowo cytuje czasem fragmenty jego własnych badań, co denerwuje go niepomiernie. Przecież on to doskonale wie, po cóż mu o tym przypominać?  
- A teraz wypróbujemy ten eliksir na jednym z ochotników. – Podnosi się z miejsca, sunąc w swoich nieskazitelnych szatach wzdłuż ławek. Gryfoni wstrzymują oddech, może nawet bicie serc, mając nadzieje, że jednak ich nie dostrzeże. Zachodzi go od tyłu, pochylając się tuż nad nim. – Panie Potter, mam nadzieję, że pańskie sny okażą się tak ciekawe jak plotki o panu – warknął z sarkazmem. Podboje Gryfona były aż nazbyt sławne, by nie dotrzeć do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Co prawda jego uczniowie nie byli zbyt święci, ale na pewno lepiej ukrywali swoje miłostki i życie prywatne, które nie przewijało się na tapecie całego Hogwartu, a nawet całego czarodziejskiego świata. Potter powinien dostać nauczkę, a skoro i tak nie szanuje swojej prywatności… Jak wiadomo, odrobina wstydu nikomu nie zaszkodziła.  
- Nie!  
Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi, przewracając krzesło. Przepchnął się jakimś cudem do drzwi, ale Snape zaryglował je szybkim zaklęciem. Co prawda nie oczekiwał aż tak silnego oporu, ale usatysfakcjonowało go to małe przedstawienie. Potter ewidentnie się miotał, ignorując zdumionych kolegów. Nie mogąc wyszarpnąć klamki, odwrócił się w stronę magazynku, który i tak zawsze pozostawał pod pieczą mocnego zaklęcia.  
Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem spokojnie zaszedł go od tyłu, unikając przy tym czegoś, co na dobrą sprawę mógłby uznać za próbę ciosu.  
- Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryfindoru za napaść na nauczyciela i dwadzieścia za niestosowanie się do poleceń. – Załapał go mocno za ramię, odwracając do frontu klasy.  
Kilku Gryfonów zaprotestowało, ale spojrzał na nich mściwie. Granger próbowała nawet wstać, ale Wesley powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki, spoglądając w jego stronę niepewnie. Potter natomiast pobladły z przerażenia nawet się nie szarpał. Jakby odgadł, że opór nie ma sensu. Pogryzione usta szeptały tylko ciche 'nie', które zostało zupełnie zignorowane. Gryfońska odwaga została jednak przeceniona.  
- Wypij to. – Podsunął mu fiolkę pod usta, ale te zostały tylko mocniej zaciśnięte. Rozchylił je niewerbalnym zaklęciem, po czym wlał mu jasnoniebieski płyn do ust. Potter przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał go wypluć, ale substancja samoczynnie rozprowadziła się w jego jamie ustnej.  
Nawet się nie zakrztusił.  
- Nie bolało, panie Potter, prawda? – zapytał z łatwo wyczuwalnym sarkazmem. Merlinie, jak ten dzieciak go irytował.  
Eliksir powoli przejmował kontrolę nad jego umysłem, wybierając najczęściej wyśnione mary. Potter osunął się na kamienną posadzkę, ale Snape nawet nie myślał go podnosić. Tymczasem na środku pojawiła się delikatna mgiełka, która mogła oznaczać tylko jedno – Złoty Chłopiec zaczął śnić.

Zadziwiająco krótko zabrało mu zrozumienie pierwszego obrazu. Zamiast Wieży Astronomicznej, Pokoju Życzeń czy nawet jakiegoś bocznego korytarza, znaleźli się nagle na cmentarzu. Ciemne chmury pokrywały niebo, uniemożliwiając promieniom światła przebicie się.  
- Zabij niepotrzebnego – warknął dobrze znany mu głos i wtedy go zobaczył. W zielonym rozbłysku avady, która uderzyła tego Puchona, który zginął w zeszłym roku.  
- Nie! – wrzasnął Potter jak oszalałe zwierzę, miotając się po podłodze. Zasłaniając dłońmi głowę.  
Puchon tymczasem upadł martwy, a obraz został zastąpiony Crucio, które wprawiło w drgawki ciało Wybrańca, zarówno tego w śnie, jak i tego na podłodze jego klasy. Voldemort już całkiem odrodzony, wyciągał ponownie różdżkę, ale Potter jakimś cudem zdążył przeturlać się w bok, rzucając Expaliarmusa. Bezowocnie.

Ile miał wtedy lat? Czternaście?

Nowy obraz – Voldemort patrzący mu prosto w oczy. Odór oddechu na jego skórze. Imperio.  
- Będziesz mi służył, Harry Potterze – syczy wężowa gęba.  
- Nigdy! – wrzeszczą obaj, Potter klęczący na posadzce z zakryta twarzą i Potter przywiązany do pomnika.  
Obrazy coraz szybciej przepływały, czasem jako pojedyncze, na pozór nic nie znaczące; jak ciemność… Małe pomieszczenie bez światła. Krzyki, że jest nikim, dziwadłem… Że jego ojciec był nikim i zabił jego matkę. Ale może to i lepiej, bo nigdy nie powinni istnieć.  
Gryfindor podzielony, gdy uważano go za potomka Slytherina. Ciche szepty za plecami. Jesteś inny. Nigdy nie będziesz taki jak my. Ta mała rudowłosa we krwi. Bazyliszek i młody Tom Riddle.  
Setki torturowanych. Jęki. Krzyki. Wrzaski. A najgorsza cisza. Gdy ginęli. Bez serc, z poprzepalanymi kończynami. Pocięci którąś z czarno magicznych klątw.

Cichy szept przerywa wszystkie te obrazy.  
- Harry, jesteś bezpieczny, jesteś tylko mój – głos Lily. I Severus nagle wie, co się stanie i nie chce więcej tego słuchać, ale nie może przestać i nie może tego przerwać.  
- Lilly, uciekaj, on tu jest! – krzyk Jamesa, a potem kolejny, pełen bólu. Dźwięk wyważanych drzwi.  
- Avada Kedavra! – przecina powietrze. Kobieta krzyczy podobnie jak jej mąż kilka minut wcześniej i wizja się urywa.  
Potter łka na kamiennej podłodze. Nie próbując się podnieść, zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej.  
Nagle na scenie pojawia się Lucjusz Malfoy bez śmierciożerczej maski. Sunie w kierunku kupki zatęchłych szmat, które po kopnięciu okazują się może kilkuletnią dziewczynką. Zapuchnięte oko patrzy z przerażeniem, jak dużo wyższy mężczyzna pochyla się, celując w jej odrapane czoło różdżką. Wypowiada cicho zaklęcie, gdy łzy zmywają ostatnie krople brudu i krwi z jej policzków.  
- Sectumsempra! – Krwawy ochłap opada na kamienną podłogę, wydając dokładnie taki sam dźwięk jak ciało Pottera, które podryguje w sali.

Wszystko się urywa, mgła opada, znikając bezpowrotnie. Potter otwiera gwałtownie oczy, wciągając powietrze do płuc jak tonący, który ma ostatnią szansę na oddech. Zieleń buzuje, nie pozwalając oderwać od niej wzroku.  
Severus widzi go.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. Blizna jako dodatek. Nic nieznacząca szrama, wspomnienie, które nie powinno istnieć. I nie istnieje. Zbyt młody, by pamiętać, żyje rozpamiętywaniem innych, który uczynili go bohaterem, nim wypowiedział swoje pierwsze słowo.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. Jasnozielone oczy uciekają od wzroku innych, by ukryć się w zbyt wcześniej dorosłości, narzuconej przez szaleńca i tłumy. Do tej pory zastanawia się czasem czy fosforyzujący kolor to kwestia genetyki, czy może avada, która odbita wypaliła na nim swe piętno. Tak niepokojący. Tak dziki. Tak niepojęty w swej wściekłości.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. Burza czarnych włosów niczym huragan wewnątrz. Walka sprzeczności. Gryfońska odwaga, lojalność i wierność, które pozwoliły mu zabić bazyliszka i stawić czoło Voldemortowi. Ślizgońskie skrycie, przebiegłość i te maski. Cholerne maski, które chronią go przed wzrokiem świata. Cholerne maski, które zakłada, gdy wąż drażni lwa, a impas trwa. Ból dorosłości próbuje za wszelką cenę wygrać z dziecięcą niewinnością.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. Pobladłego, chudego, niewsypanego. Podkrążone oczy błądzą po sali, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę na żadnej z twarzy, jakby się bał tego, co zobaczy. A może tego, czego tam nie ma. Trzęsącego się po niedawno przeżytym wstrząsie.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. Zaciśnięte usta, z których nie wyrywa się żaden dźwięk. Cisza oczekiwania, przeżywana w napięciu. Zmięta szata pobrudzona kurzem. Kości palców zwinięte tak mocno, że aż przebijające zbyt cienką skórę. Ale to spod paznokci wypływa pierwsza kropla krwi.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. Spod podwiniętego rękawa wystaje różowa blizna po cięciu. Pamiątka po odrodzeniu Voldemorta. Jakby jednej było mało. Kolejny Mroczny Znak wyryty na nieskazitelnej skórze.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. Pozbawionego chwały Wybrańca. Złotego Chłopca, który zagubiony w ciemności wyciąga na ślepo swą dłoń, szukając ratunku, którym jest on sam.  
Widzi go takim, jakim jest. I oni też go widzą. A on widzi jego – Severusa Snape'a. Próbuje skupić się na słowach, które powoli artykułuje, ale wyrywa się z nich jedyne życzenie.  
- Zabij mnie – prosi pogryzionymi do krwi ustami, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Jeśli przedtem było cicho, nie wie, jak nazwać ten stan. Teraz po prostu nikt nie oddycha. Zatrzymani w czasie i przestrzeni na jedno uderzenie serca.  
Mężczyzna wyciąga różdżkę, próbując nie czuć przerażenia, gdy szesnastolatek uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.  
- Expeliarmus! – Odbiera mu jedyną broń. – Pójdzie pan spać, panie Potter. – Zły na siebie, że nie potrafi powiedzieć tego ostrzej. – Eliksir Bezse…  
- Nie! – krzyczy tamten, zrywając się na równe nogi, choć te opierają się jego władzy. Ten strach. Ból. Rozczarowanie. Życiem?  
Osłupienie mija niemal w tej samej chwili. Sięga ponownie po różdżkę, chcąc obezwładnić rozhisteryzowanego chłopaka.  
- Drętwota! – Niewielki promień magii odczepia się od końca i zmierza w kierunku Pottera. Ten zasłania się rękami jakby to mogło coś pomóc. Czas zwalnia, gdy dawka magii zatrzymuje się na jego dłoniach i znika, wchłonięta przez zmaltretowane ciało. Severus zamiera, gdy zieleń oczu wyostrza się na tę krótką chwilę, pozwala chłopakowi oprzytomnieć, otrząsnąć się z szoku. A on patrzy zaskoczony na swoje dłonie… i mdleje.


	2. Chapter 2

betowała: Tyone  
sugestie: sandwich :*  
Rozdział 2  
Taktyka

Podszedł powoli do nieruchomego ciała, lustrując resztę klasy. Malfoy wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale szlachecka duma powstrzymywała go od tego z całych sił. Gryfoni pobladli, nie ruszając się nawet z miejsc, ale nie zamierzał teraz prawić im kazań. Podniósł bez trudu bezwładnego Pottera, uważając, by czasem mu czegoś nie złamać. Był zadziwiająco lekki jak na szesnastolatka.  
- Jeśli cokolwiek wyjdzie z tej sali, zabiję – warknął, z przyjemnością widząc, że Longbottom mdleje. – Uprzątnijcie to ścierwo i na Transmutację. Potter będzie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – dodał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że kłamie.  
Nie sprawdzając nawet, czy ktokolwiek zastosował się do jego instrukcji, skierował się do swoich prywatnych komnat. Miał bardzo wiele do przemyślenia tego dnia. Połączenie pomiędzy Wybrańcem a Czarnym Panem było dużo silniejsze niż przypuszczał. Pierwsza część koszmarów była co prawda tylko wspomnieniami, ale podejrzanie przeplatały się one z tym, co obecnie może robić Lucjusz Malfoy. Czarny Pan wezwał ich kilka godzin temu, ale on jako szpieg został odsunięty od zadania, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń Dumbledore'a.  
Kopnął czarne, dębowe drzwi, ignorując wściekły syk. Pottera, po dłuższej chwili rozmyślań, ułożył w swoim łóżku. Jego komnaty nie były przystosowane do przetrzymywania chorych. Chłopak od kilku minut nie odzyskiwał świadomości i po raz pierwszy Severus Snape zastanawiał się, czy nie dać mu paru minut wytchnienia, nim obudzi go na dobre. Był zbyt blady, a sine ślady wokół oczu dowodziły tylko tego, jak mało spał w ubiegłym tygodniu. Odkąd mógł mieć te koszmary?  
Rozważał przez chwilę, czy nie zawiadomić Zakonu, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Nie dość, że musiałby się tłumaczyć z tego, że Potter pił ten cholerny eliksir, to jeszcze Black najpewniej zabiłby go, zanim wyjaśniłby wszystko do końca.  
Chłopak spanikował na samą nazwę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, więc jest mu on znany. Jak wszystkim hospitalizowanym u tej niedorobionej podpuchy pielęgniarki, której dostarcza i wyjaśnia działanie każdej mikstury. Stracone wieczory bezsensownych rozmów. Równie dobrze mógłby wywiesić listę z dokładnym działaniem i dawkowaniem eliksirów, zostawić je w szafie i każdy bez trudu wyleczyłby się sam.  
Cichy jęk przeciął powietrze, sprowadzając go na ziemię. Cholerny Potter. Ruszał się niespokojnie, zakopując w ciemnozielonej pościeli. Skrzywiona bólem twarz pobladła, gdy zaczęły się pierwsze drgawki. Kolejny cruciatus. Pokonując wstręt, przysunął się bliżej i trącił chłopaka łokciem. Natychmiast został przyszpilony wzrokiem wyrwanego z koszmaru Wybrańca.

- Wypij – warknął, podając mu przygotowany wcześniej eliksir, nim ten zdążył krzyknąć.  
- Co to? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem. Poprzednie krzyki nadwyrężyły mu struny głosowe.  
- Łagodzi skutki cruciatusów i wzmacnia organizm – wyjaśnił niechętnie, podtykając mu butelkę do ust.  
Potter przełknął gorzki płyn, zbyt osłabiony, aby stawiać czynny opór. A może zbyt rozkojarzony, by wiedzieć, kto właśnie się nad nim pochyla. Zamglone oczy nabrały wyrazistej barwy już po minucie i przytomniej spojrzały na świat wokół. Spiął się cały, szykując się do natychmiastowej ucieczki, niczym uwięziony w klatce tygrys, gdy czarna szata Mistrza Eliksirów przesłoniła mu pokój.  
- Gdzie jestem? – spytał, cofając się do wezgłowia łóżka.  
- W moich komnatach – odparł krótko. – Jak długo masz te sny, Potter? – warknął, mrużąc oczy.  
- Gdzie moja różdżka? – chłopak zaczął panikować, szukając jej w szatach.  
Snape podszedł do jedynych drzwi w pomieszczeniu, dając Potterowi więcej przestrzeni, ale jednocześnie odgradzając mu jedyną drogę ucieczki.  
- Ja ją mam – wytłumaczył mu pozornie spokojnie. – Jak długo masz te cholerne koszmary, przeklęty bachorze! – warknął nagle, podrywając tym Wybrańca do góry.  
Złoty Chłopiec wślizgnął się w małą przestrzeń pomiędzy łóżkiem a ścianą, odgradzając się posłaniem od mężczyzny. Rozglądał się przez chwilę, szukając wyjścia, czy jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu, który mógłby mu w tym pomóc, ale urządzona surowo komnata nie oferowała nawet małej lampki nocnej, którą mógłby rzucić.  
- Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki nie odpowiesz na te pytania - poinformował go chłodno „porywacz". – Zanim cokolwiek sobie pomyślisz… Twoim gryfońscy przyjaciele są na Transmutacji i wyjdą dopiero za dwie godziny. A nawet wtedy pójdą najpierw do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Po cóż miałbym cię przetrzymywać w swoich komnatach? – spytał lekkim tonem.  
- Właśnie, po co? – Potter zmrużył oczy.  
Mistrz Eliksirów oparł się o framugę, patrząc prosto w oczy ucznia. Normalne strategie, które stosował od lat nigdy nie działały na tego cholernego dzieciaka. Nie dało się go zastraszyć. Nie mógł mu też grozić, bo Złoty Chłopiec ze swoją szaleńczą gryfońską odwagą szedł zawsze na stracenie nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. Czy gdyby wyłożył mu całą prawdę dotarłoby do tego małego móżdżka, w jak kiepskiej jest sytuacji?  
- Jesteś połączony z Czarnym Panem, Potter. Możesz oszaleć. W najlepszym razie – wyjaśnił chłodno, zmieniając taktykę. – Żeby zachować zdrowe zmysły potrzeba ci minimum pięć godzin spokojnego snu na dobę. Sądząc po tym, jak wyglądasz i reagujesz… teraz są to najwyżej dwie. Cruciatus niszczy twój system nerwowy. Powiedz – wyszeptał. – Co noc, co dwie? – Potter odwrócił wzrok. – Zapomnij o tym, żeby być wciąż szukającym za pół roku. Może będziesz w stanie opanować drżenie w wieku dwudziestu lat, gdy magia w pełni wspomoże twój organizm – znów ten cichy, niepokojący głos. – A może nie – zakończył z lekkim kpiącym uśmiechem. – Ale to ciebie nie dotyczy. Nie daję ci więcej niż dwa tygodnie, panie Potter. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Ignorując zdumione spojrzenie, sięgnął do kieszeni szaty, rzucając mu różdżkę.  
- Jest pan wolny, panie Potter – mruknął, przesuwając się wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany, dając mu miejsce na swobodne przejście. – Nie zapomnij odwiedzić Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Twoi przyjaciele zapewne tam będą – powiedział lodowatym tonem na odchodne. – I proszę pamiętać, że miał pan wybór – dodał sucho, gdy drzwi prawie zamknęły się za Harrym.

ooo

Harry prześlizgnął się, nie odwracając się do niego plecami nawet na minutę. W prawej dłoni ściskał mocno różdżkę, celując nią w uśmiechającego się szyderczo mężczyznę. Był kompletnie skołowany. Zbyt wiele w zbyt krótkim czasie. Luki w pamięci irytowały go tym bardziej, im mocniej chciał zrozumieć co się stało. Lekcja, eliksir, koszmary. Stapiały się w jedno, wirując wokół siebie. Na domiar tego, prawa dłoń zadrżała delikatnie jak zawsze, gdy budził się po zbyt długim śnie.  
Spojrzał ostatni raz na Mistrza Eliksirów, opuszczając jego komnatę bez słowa. Dopiero w Skrzydle Szpitalnym schował różdżkę i przestał się oglądać za siebie. Ręce piekły go od drobnych ran, które sam sobie zadał, a które zdążyły się już delikatnie zasklepić.

ooo

Kiedy Severus Snape wyszedł z sali, Hermiona była tą, która zareagowała najszybciej. Przeciskając się pomiędzy ławkami dotarła do drzwi, ale drogę zagrodził jej Draco Malfoy.  
- Odsuń się – warknęła, czując za plecami Rona. Wyciągnęli różdżki, ale Ślizgon pozostał niewzruszony.  
- Granger, jakkolwiek z wielką chęcią pozwoliłbym ci popełnić to samobójstwo, jednak szanuję czas mojego Opiekuna Domu. I wiedz o tym, że zawsze spełnia swoje obietnice – mruknął. Kpiący ton, który utrzymywał, brzmiał nienaturalnie. – Byłoby doskonale, gdybyście się zajęli Longbottomem – westchnął. – Biedaczek mógł doznać wstrząśnienia mózgu – zauważył, udając przy tym zmartwionego. Powoli wchodził w swoją rolę.  
Gryfonka spojrzała na niego po raz ostatni i skinąwszy głową, wróciła do Nevilla.  
- Granger, druga półka po lewej to sole trzeźwiące – warknął za nią Malfoy. – Wymyśl, co powiedzieć McGonagall, gdy zapyta o Pottera – doradził jeszcze zanim wraz z grupą Ślizgonów opuścili klasę eliksirów.

ooo

Słońce przestało mu służyć bardzo szybko. Nawet w czasach swojej śmiertelności miał delikatną skórę. Czerwone plamy piekły delikatnie, dając uczucie okropnego dyskomfortu. Nie było nic gorszego od tego swędzącego uczucia, więc – chcąc, nie chcąc - naciągnął kaptur bardziej na swoją jasnowłosą głowę i ruszył głębiej w las. Jesień we Włoszech była piękna, ale wciąż niebezpieczna dla jego skóry. Przybył zbyt szybko, nie zorientowawszy się wcześniej na temat warunków pogodowych i wiedział, że to odcierpi.  
Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak udać się do swojego młodego przyjaciela, od którego nie miał ostatnio żadnych listów. Słyszał, że wojna w Wielkiej Brytanii jest w punkcie zwrotnym i pewnie nie będzie tam pożądanym gościem, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Widywali się tak rzadko.  
Zapiął ostatnie guziki ciemnej peleryny, wzdychając ze smutkiem, gdy ciepłe powietrze przestało pieścić jego odsłonięte do tej pory ciało. Szorstki materiał otarł go w kilku miejscach, gdy poprawił szeroki pas, przytrzymujący spodnie. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się odwiedzić kilka sklepów nim dotrze do Królestwa, inaczej nie zostanie mu to zapomniane do końca życia. Severus od zawsze zwracał uwagę na jego ubiór i nie było cienia szansy, że nie skomentuje tych szmat, które obecnie miał na sobie. A jedyne, co miał na swoje usprawiedliwienie, to zbyt słoneczne dni we włoskich Alpach.


	3. Chapter 3

betowała: Tyone :*

Rozdział 3  
Czekałem na ciebie.

Gdy wychodził ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, czekali na niego wszyscy uczniowie piątego roku. Ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzach obserwowali, gdy o własnych siłach przemierzał korytarz, starając się wyglądać jak najpewniej. Godzina spędzona u pani Pomfrey nie należała do najlepszych, ale pielęgniarka wyleczyła skaleczenia, na szczęście nie pytając o ich pochodzenie. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy pewnego dnia nie będą do siebie mówić po imieniu.  
- Harry! – pisnęła Hermiona, wynurzając się z szeregu. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, płacząc w jego rękaw. Ron podtrzymywał ją lekko z pocieszającym uśmiechem.  
- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest – burknął zażenowany.  
- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o tych koszmarach? Jak długo je masz? Kiedy się zaczęły? Czy wracają co noc? Boli cię blizna? – zarzucała go pytaniami, ignorując całą resztę zebranych, którzy poklepali go tylko po ramieniu lub po prostu przytulili, rzucając Harry'emu jedno z tych spojrzeń, których szczerze nienawidził.  
- Może nie tutaj – mruknął, czerwieniąc się, jednocześnie próbując lustrować korytarz kątem oka, jednak Gryfonom udało się skutecznie zasłonić mu widok.  
Dziewczyna pociągnęła go za sobą w jedną z wnęk, dając znak reszcie, by wrócili do dormitorium. We trójkę wcisnęli się w niewielki krużganek, sprawdzając, czy nikt za nimi nie idzie. Dopiero wtedy Potter wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.  
- Co ze Ślizgonami? – spytał od razu.  
- A co ma być? – warknął Ron. – Malfoy zobaczył, jak jego ojciec zabija jakieś dziecko, zapewne właśnie donosi o wszystkim Sam-Wiesz-Komu – wyszeptał z przestrachem.  
Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Nie sądzę. Snape zapowiedział, że zabije, jeśli cokolwiek wyjdzie poza salę. Malfoy potwierdził, że to nie była czcza pogróżka – westchnęła. – Harry, na pewno dobrze się już czujesz? Jesteś bardzo blady. Czy pani Pomfrey… – Nie bardzo wiedziała, o co chciała zapytać.  
- Nic mi nie jest. Koszmary mam od dłuższego czasu. Ten eliksir tylko je pogorszył. Snape sam mówił, że… - urwał, próbując przypomnieć sobie słowo.  
- Intensyfikuje – podpowiedziała usłużnie.  
- Dokładnie. Przepraszam, że zachowałem się jak histeryk, ale trochę spanikowałem – westchnął. Usiadł na kamiennym parapecie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Najbardziej w tym momencie bał się tego, że odkryją, iż kłamie.  
- Jak często je masz? – spytała cicho Gryfonka, siadając obok. Ron zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie.  
- Kumplu, nigdy nie mówiłeś… - zawiesił głos.  
- To nie jest prosta sprawa, ale powoli mijają. Tylko ten cholerny Snape! – warknął.  
Rudzielec przybrał zacięty wyraz twarzy.  
- Nie wolno mu testować eliksirów na uczniach – poparł przyjaciela. – Powinieneś iść do Dumbledore'a. Niech go wywali – dodał, a Harry zauważył w jego oczach nadzieję.  
- Wiesz, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Gdyby dyrektor tego jednak nie zrobił, następnym razem musielibyśmy wypić eliksir Neville'a.  
Nawet Hermiona skrzywiła się na samą myśl o tym. Kilka minut później wracali do dormitorium, przygotowując się do odparcia dociekliwych pytań Gryfonów, którzy byli zamieszani w coś, co już w myślach nazywali „sprawą". Hermiona nie odzywała się od parunastu minut, więc Harry z niecierpliwością czekał na to, co powie. Jeśli zaczynała myśleć o czymś intensywnie, wiedział, że nie spoczęłaby do czasu otrzymania odpowiedzi na wszystkie nurtujące ją pytania.  
- Harry? To z Malfoyem, to co to było? – spytała cicho. Wiedział doskonale o co jej chodzi. Wszystko, co widzieli było czymś, co przeżył albo mógł przeczytać w Proroku Codziennym. Kolejne ataki, a nawet zdjęcia z nich udostępniano szerszemu gronu osób. Jednak konkretna osoba i tak wyraźny obraz nie mógł być przypadkiem.  
- Nie pierwszy raz to widziałem – skłamał, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie odczuwa dłużej potrzeby odwracania wzroku. – Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie Lucjusza Malfoya jako mordercę małych dziewczynek. – To było nawet bliskie prawdzie.  
Skinęła głową, nie wypowiadając ani słowa.  
- Naprawdę dobrze się czuję. Zazwyczaj się nie budzę podczas tych koszmarów. Nawet nie krzyczę. Zapytaj Rona – dodał, a rudzielec przytaknął skwapliwie. Zaklęcie wyciszające było jednym z tych, które opanował do perfekcji.

ooo

Śledził Gryfona odkąd ten opuścił jego komnaty. Jak można było przypuszczać, odrobinę niepewnym krokiem udał się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie miał najwyraźniej ochoty tłumaczyć później kolegom, co robił w prywatnych pokojach znienawidzonego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Wyszedł stamtąd wprost w rozpostarte, kochające ramiona swoich gryfońskich przyjaciół, którzy od samego poklepywania po plecach mogli odbić mu płuca. Choć to i tak najmniejsze zagrożenie przy tej Brown, która omal nie udusiła go samym uściskiem. W tym samym czasie Granger poskładała fakty do kupy i, ku jego przerażeniu, zaczęła na głos wykrzykiwać wszystkie pytania, których jemu nie udało się zadać. Potter przegonił resztę, nie zauważając go, ale nawet, gdy rozmawiali ukryci we wnęce, udało mu się uniknąć odpowiedzi.  
Ślizgon był pod wrażeniem tego, jak Złoty Chłopiec zmanipulował Wesleya, jednocześnie rzucając Granger półkłamstwa, na których nie mogła oprzeć żadnej przydatnej hipotezy. Wił się jak wąż, ale zdołał zwalić całą winę na eliksir i wybujałą wyobraźnię. Choć Gryfonka nie wydawała się być przekonana, dopóki rudzielec znów nie poparł przyjaciela. Śpią w tej samej sypialni, więc byłoby trudno ukryć tygodniowe koszmary. Chyba, że rzuca się świetnie zaklęcia wyciszające, które tłumią nawet jęki torturowanych.  
Z Wieży Gryffindoru udał się z powrotem do swoich komnat, czekając na kolejny dzień. Miał nadzieję, że jego oparte na kilkuletnich obserwacjach założenia okażą się mocnym fundamentem i choć dziś zweryfikował pogląd na temat cholernego Wybrańca, nie przestał być on Gryfonem z krwi i kości.  
Lew jest padlinożercą, nie wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale Severus Snape na pewno tego nie zapomni. Jest dużym, dumnym stworzeniem. Hipokrytą, który swym rykiem może zastraszyć pół dżungli, ale gdy przyjdzie co do czego okazuje się, że wewnątrz tkwi wciąż mały kotek. Wmawia innym tchórzostwo, ale sam nie jest lepszy. Może nawet przoduje w tej dyscyplinie.  
Tak więc Severus Snape poczeka. Dwa dni. Może trzy. Zarzucił sieci.  
Teraz musi się tylko zorientować, co po dzisiejszym przedstawieniu dzieje się w Slytherinie. Draco Malfoy ma zbyt wielką władzę w jego Domu, by go ignorować. Dzieciak może być zarówno przydatnym narzędziem, jak i niepotrzebną przeszkodą. A doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że młody dziedzic dodał dwa do dwóch i odkrył, iż Śmierciożercy to nie dżentelmeni, który przebierają się w czarne szaty, siadają w kole i piją Ognistą, rozprawiając o strategiach opanowania świata.

Jeśli nie rozegra tego dobrze, może już dziś nie żyć. Jeśli nie rozegra tego właściwie… może stracić sprzymierzeńca i ta wojna będzie przegrana, nim jeszcze na dobre się rozpocznie. Ale tym razem nie zamierza w to wszystko mieszać Dumbledore'a. Zachłanność tego starca i jego cholerny idealizm mogą doprowadzić do niepotrzebnej śmierci, a jej jak ognia Severus Snape chciał uniknąć.  
Ścisnął mocniej różdżkę, sprawdzając chwyt i wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Draco Malfoy siedział samotnie na kanapie przed kominkiem. Jego twarz w promieniach ognia wydawała się być bardziej ludzka, ale było to złudne wrażenie. Blondyn nie pozwoliłby sobie na to publicznie.  
Nie ruszył się ani o milimetr, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów stanął z boku, również patrząc w ogień. Musieli odczekać kilka zwyczajowych minut w milczeniu, kontemplując to, co zamierzali sobie powiedzieć. Stare zwyczaje były dobre. Nawet najlepsze. Nadawały ton dyskusjom, które na zawsze zmieniały losy świata.  
Milczenie przeciągało się i mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie on powinien pierwszy zacząć, zredukowany do roli interesanta, którym przecież był. Zabawa polegała na tym, by nie okazać tego Malfoyowi. Nie dać mu tej przewagi. Nawet teraz patrzył na niego z góry, nakreślając ich pozycje. W końcu syn prawej ręki Voldemorta oderwał wzrok od ognia, lustrując swojego ojca chrzestnego.  
- Czekałem na ciebie – szepnął pobladłymi ustami.


	4. Chapter 4

betowała przecudna **Tyone** :*

Rozdział 4  
Wizje

Harry obudził się zlany potem. Krzyk zamarł mu na ustach. Obolałe gardło piekło przez dobrych kilka minut, nim udało mu się wymacać w ciemności przygotowaną szklankę z wodą i upić parę życiodajnych łyków. Kolejnym krokiem, który wykonał niemal mechanicznie, było sprawdzenie kombinacji trzech zaklęć wyciszających, gwarantujących mu dyskrecję. Drżącymi dłońmi ostrożnie odsłonił kotary wokół swojego łóżka tylko po to, by słyszeć głośne chrapanie Neville'a, zanim zapadnie w kolejny nieprzyjemny sen.  
Srebrne łzy zmieszane z potem i kroplami krwi wpiły się w poduszkę.

ooo

Wstał, ziewając. Szybki prysznic, liczenie godzin, które udało mu się przespać. Musiał uczciwie przyznać, że przez Snape'a nabawił się paranoi. Przez cały wczorajszy wieczór myślał o tym, co mężczyzna powiedział mu w swoich komnatach. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo. Nie był kompletnym idiotą, a ostatnie bezsenne noce spędził między innymi w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Zbieranie informacji o Niewybaczalnych nie należało do najłatwiejszych, ale skoro zdecydował się zrezygnować z pomocy Hermiony…  
To nie tak, że nie ufał swoim przyjaciołom. On po prostu świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę tego, co się stanie. I nie było to bynajmniej coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc choć trochę. Ron, jak zwykle spanikowany, jąkałby się, patrząc z nadzieją na Hermionę, a na niego z tym cholernym współczuciem. Gryfonka natomiast po powtórnym przeprowadzeniu badań wykonanych przez niego wcześniej, nalegałaby na wizytę u Dumbledore'a. Tego samego, który po śmierci Cedrika przez całe wakacje nie miał dla niego nawet piętnastu minut na rozmowę.  
Otrząsnął się z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Fakty mówiły same za siebie. Już dwa dni temu poczuł, że nie trzyma pióra tak pewnie jak wcześniej. Prawa dłoń drżała mu nieznacznie, niezależnie od intensywności koszmarów. Już wtedy, gdy dostał pierwszym _Crucio_ na cmentarzu w dniu odrodzenia Voldemorta wiedział, że nie wszystko jest w porządku. Potem było tylko gorzej, więc od prawie dwóch miesięcy po kryjomu ćwiczył lewą rękę. Może chociaż w ten sposób uda mu się zaskoczyć wroga. Nikt przecież nie powiedział, że musi go zabić prawą.  
Schudł też kilka kilogramów, ale nigdy nie był zbyt dobrze zbudowany, więc nikt tego nie zauważył. Za duże ubrania po Dudley'u nareszcie się do czegoś przydały, maskując utratę wagi. Zamierzał wprawdzie wybrać się na zakupy gdy tylko dotarli do Hogwartu, ale byłoby to głupotą, zważywszy na obecną sytuację. Gdyby tylko Ron czy Hermiona zauważyli wystające teraz żebra, czy otarcia od ciągłego rzucania się w łóżku, trudno byłoby mu się wytłumaczyć.  
Wszystko więc pozostawało bez zmian. Wciąż miał swoją małą tajemnicę, która została teraz częściowo upubliczniona. I tu znów pojawiała się kwestia Snape'a, który nieoczekiwanie przyszedł mu z pomocą. Jego groźby nikt nie mógł zignorować, nieważne z jakiego był Domu. Zaskakujący był fakt, że choć zazwyczaj cieszyło go, gdy ktokolwiek dokopał Złotemu Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, By Dręczyć Go Swą Nieudolnością, tym razem nie pozwolił plotkom krążyć po szkole. Podobnie jego zachowanie w swoich prywatnych komnatach - nie szydził, nie kpił. A przynajmniej nie więcej, niż zwykle. Wyłożył kawę na ławę, wskazując konsekwencje. Nie przedstawiał mu alternatywy, ale jednocześnie jakby sugerował, że może pomóc. _Dał mu wybór_. Coś, czego nigdy nie miał i najpewniej nigdy mieć nie będzie. Kłamstwo, ułudę, nadzieję. Czym to było? Nie potrafił zdefiniować. Zawsze, gdy próbował dosięgnąć czegoś, co nosiło chociażby kształt tego, uciekało niekiedy w ciszy, a czasem z diabelskim chichotem, który do złudzenia przypominał mu śmiech ciotki Petuni, gdy zamykała mu drzwi przed nosem podczas największych ulew, udając, że nie widzi stojącego na progu, przemoczonego kilkulatka.  
Nieważne, co się działo – i tak pozostawiało to dużo głębsze rysy, niż cruciatus Voldemorta.  
- Stary, bo odmokniesz – warknął ktoś za nim. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi sam pod prysznicem od dobrych kilkunastu minut nie ruszając żadną ze skostniałych kończyn. A woda, która opłukiwała ciepłym strumieniem obolałe ciało była lodowata. Wszyscy byli już ubrani w szkolne szaty, przygotowując do wyjścia, a Ron właśnie wyrwał go z zadumy, której poddał się, gdy odpoczywał w pustej kabinie.  
- Dzięki. Zamyśliłem się – mruknął niewyraźnie. Drzwiczki niewysokiej kabiny zasłaniały go przed kolegami, gdy sięgał po ręcznik. Szybkie zaklęcie suszące dokończyło roboty.

ooo

Snape z cichą satysfakcją obserwował, jak Potter w towarzystwie przyjaciół wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali. Kilka rzuconych przelotnie spojrzeń w kierunku Slytherinu utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że może czuć się w miarę bezpieczny, przynajmniej dopóki nie dojdzie do bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Wczorajsza rozmowa z Draconem nie przyniosła nic, a jednocześnie dała odpowiedzi na tak wiele pytań. Młody Malfoy poprosił o ilość veritaserum wystarczającą na dokładne przesłuchanie całego Domu. Zapewnie to właśnie planował i, jak widać, nie zamierzał się z tym kryć. Powiedział też, że jego życie jest ważniejsze, niż jakiś głupi Gryfon i jego niedorzeczne wizje. Mistrz Eliksirów wywnioskował więc, iż Lucjusz Malfoy właśnie stracił informatora.  
Co jednak zmierzali?  
Nie ufali sobie aż tak bardzo, by wyjawić zawiłe plany. Zależności i ich powody. Nigdy nie dają sobie tyle władzy. Podstaw do szantażu.  
Tymczasem Potter jakimś cudem nabrał cały swój rocznik, który ewidentnie nie grzeszy inteligencją. Prawie nikt nie przygląda mu się z niepokojem. Jedynie ta Granger próbuje karmić go siłą, ale widać, że chłopak jest zbyt zmęczony, by ugryźć choć jeden kawałek tosta, który dla niego przygotowała. W końcu bierze go do ręki, lecz gdy Gryfonka obraca się bokiem, podaje go chętnemu rudzielcowi. Nic dziwnego, że udało mu się wszystkich oszukać, skoro nie wie prawica, co czyni lewica. Coś takiego byłoby nie do pomyślenia w jego Domu.  
Gryfoni natomiast pozwalają sobie dalej, ignorując ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane przez Malfoya. Dziedzic fortuny jest tak zamyślony, że nie dopija swojej ulubionej porannej kawy, co jest samo w sobie ewenementem i choć zostaje to szybko zauważone przez najbliższych kolegów, o dziwo nie zwracają mu uwagi. Napój natomiast stygnie i zostaje zabrany przez jednego ze skrzatów.  
- Severusie, czy miałbyś ochotę na herbatę dziś po południu? – pyta Dumbledore. Te cholernie radosne błyski w jego oczach chyba same w sobie są szalone. Jak ktoś może być tak szczęśliwy, gdy w jego szkole jest prawie dziesięciu Śmierciożerców, kolejnych czterdziestu potencjalnych właśnie podnosi swoje kwalifikacje, a poza murami czeka okrutny obłąkaniec, którego nikt nie potrafi pokonać?  
- Oczywiście, dyrektorze – mówi, ignorując to, że dopija chyba czwartą filiżankę, a nie sądzi, że ta w gabinecie będzie miała choć trochę przyjemniejszy smak, niż cholerna lura podawana przy śniadaniu.

ooo

Harry stara się skupić na Wróżbiarstwie, po raz pierwszy marząc o tym, by Historia Magii nareszcie nadeszła, dając mu dobre dwie godziny względnego spokoju, kiedy nikt nie będzie zdziwiony, gdy przyśnie. O dziwo sen w dzień jest możliwy. Odkrył to prawie tydzień wcześniej, ale ma na to zbyt mało czasu. Ciągłe wymykanie się do Pokoju Życzeń jest szalenie niebezpieczne, a spędzanie dnia w Zakazanym Lesie byłoby idiotyzmem i samo w sobie napędziłoby więcej nieprzyjemnych snów. Tak naprawdę nie potrzeba mu zbyt wiele. Wystarczy nawet kilka minut, nieheblowana ława. Może być też podłoga.  
Martwić zaczyna się dopiero kilka dni później, gdy różdżka wypada mu podczas rzucania zaklęć wyciszających i nie może jej podnieść. Pewien, że zaciska dłoń w pięść, stara się ignorować jej drżenie. Wieczorami jest najgorzej, bo demony kroczą cieniem. Od prawie miesiąca unika nieoświetlonych miejsc mając nadzieję, że to coś pomoże. Ale nie pomaga.  
Różdżka ponownie wyślizguje się z palców, lądując na łóżku. Przełykając kilka gorzkich łez wyciąga lewą rękę, by zdać sobie sprawę, iż ten dziwny tik palca wskazującego przestaje być tylko tikiem. Duma nie pozwala na mu na szloch wcześniej, niż po rzuceniu zaklęć. Uspokaja się prawie natychmiast, przypominając sobie, że w tym roku uczą się zaklęć niewerbalnych.

ooo

Potter zdaje się funkcjonować normalnie. Schodzi na śniadania, siada z przyjaciółmi. Żartuje, choć z daleka widać, że robi to na siłę, jakby bojąc się, iż odkryją jego mały blef. Takie niewielkie kłamstewko rzucone na pożarcie naiwnych Gryfonów, zbyt zapatrzonych w Wybrańca, by dostrzec chłopca, który potrzebuje ich pomocy. Zastanawia się, dlaczego nie poszedł do Dumbledore'a. Wcześniej zawsze polegał na radach tego starca, ale może nawet on odkrył, że dyrektor jest szalony?  
Właściwie cieszy się, że Albus o niczym nie wie. Mógłby wykorzystać go w najokropniejszy z możliwych sposobów. Ileż to razy proponował mu silniejszą więź z Voldemortem, by szpiegować go w ten sposób. Ileż razy odmówił, mówiąc mu, że jest głupcem, który zbyt wiele ryzykuje.  
Ale obaj są Gryfonami. Cholernie naiwnymi, szaleńczymi w bezsensownej odwadze Gryfonami, którzy giną przez swoją głupotę. Dopóki śmierć jest samotna może zostać zapomniana, ale tym razem mogą pociągnąć za sobą miliony.

ooo

Francja nie powitała go niczym zaskakującym. Było odrobinę zimniej, mniej słonecznie. Czarodzieje dalej mieszkali poukrywani wśród mugoli i ich społeczeństwo nie było zbyt związane ze sobą, więc czuł się bezpiecznie odwiedzając jednego ze starych znajomych.  
Co prawda Carl krzyczał wniebogłosy, gdy tylko spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy, ale nie zamierzał się tym zbytnio przejmować. Niewysoki brunet o orlim nosie nigdy nie był odważny czy chociażby racjonalny, więc jego osobiste lęki nie martwiły go tak bardzo.  
Wbił szybko kły w jego szyję, smakując jedynej w swoim rodzaju krwi. Magicznej, podtrzymującej go przy życiu przez tyle setek lat. To jej zawdzięczał swoją siłę i moc. Czuł energię przepływającą z żył francuskiego maga do jego wampirzego ciała, nadwątlonego wędrówką i słońcem Włoch.  
Czarodziej upadł z jękiem na dywan własnego gabinetu i pogrążył się w leczniczym półśnie, a jemu w ustach pozostał posmak camembert. Dlaczego oni nie mogą, u diabła, jeść słodyczy?


	5. Chapter 5

betowała cudna **Tyone** :*

Rozdział 5  
Demony wyłaniają się z mroku…

W demonach, które kroczą cieniem, budzą cię, kradnąc twój ostatni oddech i oddając go starożytnym bóstwom, jest coś poetycznego. Coś, co na pewno chciałbyś mieć kiedyś na swojej półce wraz z autografem autora. Może nawet z dedykacją. Stałoby sobie to wszystko pomiędzy innymi podobnymi, na ciemnym drewnie niewielkiego regału i przypominało ci, że nie jesteś sam.  
Harry nie miał półki. Tomiku, autografu, dedykacji. Nie miał cholernego pojęcia, co to jest „metafora" i nawet nie chciał tego wiedzieć, gdy czwartą noc z rzędu bał się zamknąć oczy. Pogryzione wargi zamaskował jednym z zaklęć, które znalazł w ogólnodostępnej części biblioteki. Nawet podkrążone oczy zdawały się dużo bardziej żywe, gdy szczypta magii nadała im bardziej trzeźwy wyraz. Ale nie potrafił zająć myśli na wystarczająco długo, by zasnąć. Chrapanie Neville'a przestało być tak kojące. Przypominało mu dźwięk paznokcia Voldemorta, ocierającego się o jego twarz.  
Ron wiercił się tuż obok. Podrygiwał jak potraktowane cruciatusem ciało. Łóżko skrzypiało niczym łańcuchy na kostkach tamtej staruszki sprzed dwóch dni. Wiatr za oknem wył… Nie… Nie chciał tego słuchać już dłużej.  
Kiedy zapadał zmrok, wszystkie cienie zlewały się w jedno. Ciągnęły w jego stronę, jakby był naznaczony przez któregoś z dementorów, prześladujących go dwa lata temu. Wypalone piętno, które próbuje zmyć każdego poranka. Niezrozumiałe krzyki. Szepty zmarłych, które nawiedzają go nawet za dnia. Słowa, nieznane. Zapomniane. Nieistniejące, a jednak nękające go, gdy tylko Ron przestaje mówić o pieprzonym quidditchu, ostatnim na liście zmartwieniu.  
Boli go całe ciało. Nie znalazł zmniejszającego zaklęcia, a ubrania zaczynają się z niego zsuwać. Nie wie, gdzie ukryć jedzenie, którego nie chce wziąć nawet do ust, obawiając się, że zwymiotuje. To mogłoby przyciągnąć pytania. A on nie chce, żeby na niego patrzyli. Wytykali go palcami. _Znów Potter. Czego moglibyśmy się spodziewać. Z nim zawsze dzieją się dziwne rzeczy._ I najgorsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, gdy w myślach powtarzał wciąż jedne ze słów Snape'a. _Połączony._ Nie tylko _Naznaczony._ Czy pomyślą, że jest drugim Czarnym Panem? Czy wyślą go do Azkabanu? Na wszelki wypadek oddadzą potworom, które co dzień wyssą kawałek jego duszy. Tak dla zasady. Dlatego, że to ich powołanie.  
A jakie jest jego? Zabić. Czy później wypuszczą go wolno? Pozwolą normalnie żyć? Czy koszmary się skończą?  
Lewą ręką namacał leżącą różdżkę i oświetlił swój azyl. Demony prysły tylko po to, by powoli wypełznąć z jego duszy, ośmielone tym, że nie potrafi się już bronić. Bezwładnie upadł na poduszkę, by pogrążyć się w śnie, który nie był ani przyjemny, ani ożywczy.

ooo

Piątek był jego ulubionym dniem. Oznaczał koniec męczenia się z tą bandą idiotów, którzy z jakichś dziwnych powodów uważali, że dokonają w życiu czegoś wielkiego. On podobnych złudzeń nie miał nigdy. Nawet wtedy, gdy został szpiegiem. Był ważny, ale czy na tyle ważny, by ktokolwiek wspomniał o nim choć słowo, kiedy w zasięgu byli Wybraniec, Największy Czarodziej Wszech Czasów – Dumbledore, niesłusznie skazany na Azkaban, a zarazem jedyny zbiegły z niego więzień, bohatersko zmarły James Potter i Lily, która oddała za swoje dziecko życie, fundując czarodziejskiemu światu prawie piętnastoletnie wczasy?  
Dlatego też, zamiast skupiać się na cholernym Proroku Codziennym, który z kolei skupił się na Potterze, on skoncentrował się na nim osobiście. Bezpośrednio.  
Co zaniepokoiło go kilka dni temu – chłopak wyglądał lepiej. Szerszy uśmiech, jakby bardziej szczery. Brak drżenia w kończynach. Częstsze żarty, choć jedzenie ze stołu nie znikało prawie w ogóle. Oczy, pod którymi zazwyczaj widniały sine obwódki, błyszczały niezwykłym blaskiem.  
Z trudem odwrócił od niego wzrok. Nie tylko on go obserwował. Dracon Malfoy zimno kalkulował. Jak zwykle nie zapisał ani słowa na białym pergaminie, ale zawsze miał go ze sobą. Co dziwniejsze, nie ubywało go. Wręcz z każdym dniem przybywało. Oddał też puste fiolki po veritaserum, a brak skarg sugerował, że wszystko odbyło się w należytej ciszy, której wymagał od swojego Domu.  
Węże atakują w ciszy. Ostrzeżeniem jest jedynie cichy syk, ale tylko wtedy, gdy zwycięstwo jest nieuniknione. Z kolei chłodna logika prowadzi go bez emocjonalnej strategii, która pomaga wygrywać. Jest jednym z głównych składników victorii, opiewanej przez artystów tego i innego świata.

ooo

Lekcje Obrony Przed Czarną Magią ciągnęły się nieubłaganie. Pióro nie chciało słuchać rozkazów jego dłoni, a może to ona znów się zbuntowała. Od początku roku szkolnego nie zdążyli sięgnąć nawet raz po różdżki. Ta Morrison zamierzała też chyba kazać im przepisywać wszystkie dostępne w Hogwarcie podręczniki do nauki przedmiotu. Ale po raz pierwszy nie miał nic przeciwko. Siedział spokojnie, drzemiąc od czasu do czasu, wiedząc, że Hermiona pożyczy mu notatki. Rano wbił sobie kawałek stłuczonej szyby w dłoń tylko po to, by pani Pomfrey wypisała mu zwolnienie. Co prawda tylko na kilka godzin, ale jeśli przeżyje poranek, reszta pójdzie już z płatka.  
Piątek nie był najłatwiejszym dniem. Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami mogła przynieść nieoczekiwane efekty. Zbyt bliskie sąsiedztwo Zakazanego Lasu nie podnosiło jego morale. Tym bardziej, że mógł liczyć na stałą uwagę ze strony Hagrida, więc ukradkowe ziewanie musiało pójść w niepamięć.  
Powłóczył nogami, starając się nie zostać w tyle, ale już przy wyjściu z Hogwartu poczuł się słabo. Odzwyczajony od tak intensywnego słońca, przymknął na chwilę oczy, by po kilku sekundach zauważyć dwudziestokilkuletnią blondynkę z poparzoną dłonią. Skóra schodziła płatami w miejscu, gdzie zaklęcie uszkodziło tkankę. Pocięta twarz nosiła ślady bicia, ale to Nagini, pełznąca w jej kierunku, napędziła mu strachu. Wąż powoli sunął, ignorując krzyki kobiety i Harry już właśnie zamierzał rzucić się jej na pomoc, gdy tuż przed nim stanął Draco Malfoy.  
- _Drętwota!_ – krzyknął. Harry instynktownie upadł na trawę, lądując tuż za jednym z głazów. Sięgnął po różdżkę i zobaczywszy promień zaklęcia, zablokował je jednym ruchem.  
Nie wiedział, której ręki użył, ale nie to było ważne.  
- Co tu się, cholibka, wyrabia? – dobiegł ich głos Hagrida. Ron z wyciągniętą wciąż różdżką celował w uśmiechniętego Malfoya. Nie zdążył zareagować i najwyraźniej bardzo tego żałował, ale wolał nie sprawiać półolbrzymowi kłopotów.  
- Malfoy zwariował – warknął w zamian. – Zaatakował Harry'ego, gdy wychodziliśmy. Wszyscy to potwierdzili, a Ślizgon nie zaprzeczył, patrząc na nich kpiąco.  
- Panie Malfoy, dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu, chyba, że zamierza pan wytłumaczyć… - Hagrid urwał niepewnie, spojrzawszy na uczniów. Zgromadził się już spory tłumek. Harry wstał nareszcie, otrzepując się z resztek trawy.  
Skrzyżował wzrok ze Ślizgonem, ale żadne słowo nie padło z ust jego odwiecznego rywala. Hagrid chyba chciał zrobić im wykład o niesportowym zachowaniu, lojalności w tak trudnych czasach i zaufaniu, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze. Natomiast odjęcie punktów Slytherinowi podniosło na duchu Dom Lwa, więc lekcję można by uznać za udaną, gdyby nie to, że Malfoy wchodząc do szkoły, trącił go łokciem.  
- Uważaj, Potter – mruknął. Tak po prostu. Bez cienia złośliwości, która zazwyczaj towarzyszyła ich rozmowom.  
- Słyszałeś? – krzyknął Ron, nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć. – On ci groził! – Zaczerwienił się z gniewu, ale Ślizgona już nie było.  
Wybraniec przytaknął, zastanawiając się tylko, czy ta uwaga dotyczyła tego jak chodzi, tego gdzie chodzi, czy koszmarów, które właśnie opanowały tę część doby.  
Kilka godzin później świat nagle stał się szary, dosłownie szary. Pozbawiony barw. Wyblakły. Kontury zamazywały się w jednolitą smugę. Doczołgał się jakoś do Pokoju Życzeń, mając nadzieję, że przeczeka kryzys, ale tam czekał Voldemort. Zanim drzwi się zamknęły, wyleciał na korytarz, potykając się o własne stopy. Kolacja właśnie się rozpoczęła, ale on miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się przedostać do lochów.

ooo

To nie było ciche pukanie. Ani głośne. To był szmer osuwającego się po ścianie ciała. Bezwładnego. Pozbawionego chęci do życia. Upadło, wydając głuchy dźwięk na kamiennej posadzce. Przez chwilę nic się nie stało, ale już po minutach, które dla niego były wiecznością, usłyszał coś, na co od biedy mógłby odpowiedzieć. Otworzył drzwi ostrożnie, sprawdzając czy rozpoznał natręta, ale intensywność zielonych oczu nie rodziła żadnych wątpliwości.  
- Panie Potter, dlaczego zaszczycił mnie pan wizytą o tak późnej porze? – spytał z kpiną, choć był zaskoczony, że Gryfon patrzy na niego czujnie, mocno ściskając różdżkę. Oczy, które w ostateczności mógłby w tej chwili nazwać inteligentnymi, oceniały trzeźwo sytuację.  
- Wiesz, jak poradzić sobie z koszmarami. – To nie było pytanie, więc nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiało go drżenie głosu, którego widocznie nie potrafił jeszcze zamaskować zaklęciem. Wyciągnięta różdżka, delikatne promienie magii oplatające go. Pomagające mu stać w pionie, myśleć, być czujnym. Ile zaklęć dziś już rzucił? Jak wielka w nim jest moc? Jak długo się temu przeciwstawiał?  
- Skąd to wiesz? – spyta tym razem. Ostro, ponaglająco.  
Skrzywił się. Dzieciak nie zamierzał najwyraźniej dać za wygraną, ale to nie on przyszedł po pomoc, a gdy przychodzi się do niego, nie wymaga się.  
- Nie twój interes, Potter – warknął, ciesząc się z szoku, który wpełzł na zdeterminowaną dotąd twarz.  
Gryfon bez słowa puścił klamkę i odwrócił się do niego tyłem. Spokojnie zaczął pogrążać się w mroku lochów, dążąc do wyjścia. Magia wokół niego buzowała, pozwalając mu na to, by szedł dalej i dalej.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zaklął pod nosem. Zamknął drzwi i odczekał nasłuchując, ale cholerny szczeniak nie wracał. Otworzył je ponownie, przeklinając ludzką głupotę. W poniedziałek Gryffindor straci mnóstwo punktów. Przez cały tydzień, albo i miesiąc będzie katował ich szlabanami. Nawet tej Granger się oberwie. Czyszczenie kociołków może pozwoli tej dziewczynie zauważyć, że jej przyjaciel jest przez cały czas na zaklęciach wspomagających organizm, stosowanych tylko pod nadzorem uzdrowicieli z Munga. A nawet oni ograniczali się głównie do eliksirów.  
- Miałem koszmary, Potter – warknął w ciemność. Wybraniec pojawił się długą chwilę potem, ledwie powłócząc nogami.  
- I co zrobiłeś? – spytał bez ogródek, z tym dziwnym naciskiem w głosie.  
- Wchodź, zanim zemdlejesz na korytarzu, nie zamierzam znów cię nieść – burknął w odpowiedzi. Dzieciak zawsze wyprowadzał go z równowagi. Otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka. Różdżka wypadła mu w salonie, głucho uderzając o dywan. A Potter osunął się zaraz za nią, ale nim dotknął podłogi mężczyzna podtrzymał go w pozycji stojącej. Przywołał kilka fiolek eliksirów i wlewał w niego jeden po drugim, nie zauważywszy protestu. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na wychudzone ciało, pobladłą twarz i wszechogarniające drżenie.  
- Pij, Potter. Musisz być przytomny po pozbyciu się koszmarów na dzisiejszą noc – wymruczał prawie uspokajająco, gdy Wybraniec otworzył nareszcie oczy, przełykając ostatnią dawkę eliksiru.  
Posadził go w fotelu, kładąc różdżkę zaraz obok na stoliku - tak, by mógł jej dosięgnąć. Na chwilę zniknął w swojej pracowni, by pojawić się z wielką miną, na której bokach widniały napisy runiczne.  
- Obserwuj – pouczył go szeptem. – Na dziś tyle musi wystarczyć – mruknął już bardziej do siebie, gdy sięgnął po własną różdżkę i przykładając ją do czoła, wyciągnął zlepek niepotrzebnych wspomnień. Rozlał się nieprzyjemną, krwistą czerwienią po dnie, aby spędzić tam zaledwie ułamek swego życia. Dziwna ciecz trafiła do niewielkiej fiolki, a następnie do szafki.  
Gryfon poradził sobie zadziwiająco łatwo. I w ostatniej chwili przebłysku świadomości. Severus Snape jak zwykle dotrzymał obietnicy. Do łóżka lewitował go w ubraniu, nie kłopocząc się przebieraniem nieprzytomnego chłopaka.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział dla **Delicji**, która napisała wspaniały komentarz :) i za pomoc z błędem fatalnym, który utrudnił mi życie ^^**  
**

betowała: cudna **Tyone**

Rozdział 6  
Jesteś prawdziwy?

Nie wiedział, jak długo ten bezmyślny dzieciak utrzymywał się przy życiu za pomocą zaklęć. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć od kiedy ich używał. Był jednak pewien, że Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych był miejscem, które odwiedził wiele razy podczas pierwszych bezsennych nocy. Teraz, gdy Potter leżał całkowicie odprężony w jego łóżku, mógł bezkarnie obserwować sieć zaklęć, które jakimś cudem jeszcze utrzymywały się przy skórze Wybrańca. Warstw było kilka, przenikały się, jednocześnie nie kolidując ze sobą i splatały tak, że w zasadzie żadne z nich do końca nie przestało działać. Kilka niewielkich ubytków nienaturalnie podkreśliło bladość cery czy sińce pod oczami, ale z daleka wyglądał nadal normalnie i świeżo.  
Czuł, że podobna sieć musi teraz wspomagać jego układ odpornościowy. Magia pulsowała w tym bardzo wyczulonym na jej zmiany pomieszczeniu. Odpływała i przypływała, nie kłopocząc się tym, że ktoś całkiem otwarcie ją obserwuje i podziwia. Tak, podziw. Można go czuć do kogoś, kto zadał sobie tyle trudu, by ukryć swoje tajemnice. Do kogoś tak kruchego i bezbronnego jak teraz, który stworzył coś, czego Severus Snape nigdy dotąd nie widział.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Bał się użyć zwykłego _finite_, nie chcąc zaburzyć całego systemu. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy usunięcie jednego klocka nie doprowadzi do nieszczęścia, a filarów, na których opierała się cała budowla niestety nie rozpoznawał. Zaklęcia zabierały drobinki magii, którą Potter miał jeszcze w sobie. Nawet pogrążony w głębokim leczniczym śnie zdawał się być czujny.  
Magia chroniła go cienkim pancerzem, trzymała w jednym kawałku, nie pozwalając się rozpaść. Może dlatego wchłonął cząstkę jego energii, gdy próbował go trafić _drętwotą_ w sali? Dotąd o tym nie myślał, zwalając winę na przypadek albo zbieg okoliczności, bo przy Złotym Chłopcu powoli stawało się to normą, ale teraz widząc to zjawisko miał wątpliwości. W Potterze było coś więcej niż zamiłowanie do głupiego ryzyka. Zdany do tej pory na Granger i Weasleya, nie rozwijał swoich talentów. Sam też doskonale potrafił dać sobie radę, planując z wyprzedzeniem kolejne kroki i wynajdując odpowiednie informacje. Kojarzenie faktów nie przychodziło mu z trudnością, więc dlaczego do tej pory zdawał się być zatrzymanym w rozwoju głupim bachorem? Czy ta drobna rysa na idealnej dotąd całości zaburzyła cały obraz?

Otrząsnął się z niepotrzebnego zamyślenia. Czekało go wiele pracy. Dumbledore ostatnio wypytywał o chłopaka jakby sądził, że Wybraniec zwróci się do znienawidzonego nauczyciela po pomoc. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Podobnie jak to, że Potter zapadał w coraz głębszy sen i najwyraźniej nie wstanie wcześniej niż jutro, a jego przyjaciele zauważą, że nie ma go w dormitorium.  
- Zgredku! – syknął, mając nadzieję, że nie pomylił imienia. Wolny skrzat z cichym 'pop' pojawił się w sypialni. Kilka sztuk materiału zasłaniało jego szkaradne ciało, a i tak już wielkie oczy wytrzeszczyły się na widok śpiącego ulubieńca.  
- Słyszałem, że jesteś przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera – zaczął, doskonale o tym fakcie wiedząc. Na tym polegało jego zadanie – zbierać informacje o wszystkim i wszystkich.  
- Tak, Zgredek jest przyjacielem Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera. Harry Potter sir uwolnił Zgredka z rąk okrutnego pana! – Skrzat zaczął się gorączkować, więc przerwał mu jednym z jego najlepszych i najsławniejszych spojrzeń, po którym skulił się, milknąc.  
- Harry Potter potrzebuje odpoczynku. Przekaż jego przyjaciołom, że jest na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa i że to jest ściśle tajne. Wróci najwcześniej jutro – wymruczał powoli, widząc jak skrzat zapamiętuje każde z wypowiedzianych słów.

- Czy Harry Potter czuje się dobrze, sir? – spytał tylko, przysuwając się bliżej.  
- Prawie. Jutro wszystko będzie w porządku, ale nie możesz zdradzić, gdzie jest, pamiętaj o tym – przypomniał mu. Patrzył przez chwilę, jak skrzat pochyla się nad swoim wybawcą i odgarnia czułym gestem grzywkę z jego czoła. Blizna była dobrze widoczna, jakby nigdy się nie zagoiła do końca i w pewnym sensie była to prawda. Magia zaczęła lekko buzować, gdy bez pytania o zgodę transmutował jego szaty w gryfońską piżamę. Snape skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, ale właściwie było mu wszystko jedno. I tak pozostawi tu Gryfona śpiącego i wróci dopiero, gdy ten odzyska świadomość. Spojrzał uważniej na skrzata, przypominając sobie o tym, że to jedne z najbardziej tajemniczych stworzeń. Dysponowały nieznaną formą magii, która przewyższała tę ludzką, a jednak pozostawały w niewoli. Było to dla niego największą zagadką czarodziejskiego świata, choć inni pewnie wymieniliby odmienne.  
- Czy mógłbyś ściągnąć te zaklęcia, które na siebie nałożył? To mogłoby pomóc – dodał, gwoli wyjaśnienia.  
Skrzat pogłaskał odsłonięte ramię chłopca, ale uśmiechając się smutno, pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Przykro mi, sir, ale Zgredek nie potrafi tego zrobić – westchnął. – Zgredek próbował na samym początku, ale magia Harry'ego Pottera opiera się. Zły Zgredek! Niedobry Zgredek – zaczął nagle panikować, uderzając w ramę łóżka.  
Właśnie tego w skrzatach nie cierpiał najbardziej. Niestabilne emocjonalnie, nie potrafiły nad sobą zapanować. Wyrzucił go czym prędzej z komnat, polecając szybkie odnalezienie przyjaciół Wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera i przekazanie im informacji.  
Bardzo zdziwił się, gdy kilka minut później ten sam skrzat wrócił, meldując spełnienie polecenia i przynosząc kolację.

ooo

Obudził się, czując, że może wszystko. Ciepła pościel otulała go z każdej strony, choć ślizgońska zieleń wydawała się mu dziwnie nieodpowiednia. Przyćmione światło lampy dawało zbyt małą widoczność, by mógł bez wątpliwości stwierdzić, gdzie się znajduje. Coraz więcej obrazów przelatywało przez jego głowę, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę. Koszmary. Eliksir. Koszmary. Snape. Koszmary. Koszmary. Koszmary. Koszmary. Drżenie prawej ręki. Lewej. Koszmary. Koszmary w nocy. Koszmary za dnia. Problemy z widzeniem. Koszmary. Lochy.  
Tak, właśnie, lochy. To one ostatnie zapisały się w jego pamięci, która, nadwyrężona brakiem snu, miała niespotykane dotąd luki. I to zdanie, które wyszeptane w ciemność zawróciło go z drogi do dormitorium. _Miałem koszmary_. Zimny głos, ostry jak stal. A może diament. Przecież to on jest najtwardszy i tnie wszystko.  
Diamentowy głos. Chłodny. Czysty. Bezbłędnie szlifowany latami, by nadać mu to doskonałe brzmienie.  
- Potter. – Ten sam głos wymawiający jego nazwisko, jakby to była najobrzydliwsza rzecz na świecie. – Wstawaj, jest niedziela wieczorem i musisz wrócić do tych gryfońskich obdartusów.  
Ktoś wciska mu różdżkę do ręki i okulary na nos. Teraz widzi, że wisi nad nim Mistrz Eliksirów, uśmiechając się szyderczo.  
- Miło się spało, panie Potter? – pyta.  
- Tak – odpowiada machinalnie i wie, że popełnia błąd. – Cholera. To było pytanie retoryczne. – Nawet teraz mówi to, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, nie kontrolując słów.  
- Dokładnie. Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. Wstawaj – warczy. Tym razem Harry podrywa się zaskoczony tym, że prawie nic go już nie boli. Nie jest tak zmęczony, osłabiony. Szarość zniknęła, a z kątów nie wypełza Nagini.  
- Odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań. – Lodowaty głos Mistrza Eliksirów sprowadza go na ziemię. – Przynajmniej dopóki jesteś skołowany, zamierzam to wykorzystać – mówi tak boleśnie szczerze, że Harry zamierza się przez chwilę uśmiechnąć, ale marszczy brwi, gdy odkrywa, że wciąż jest w łóżku swojego nauczyciela, do tego w piżamie.  
- Rozebrałeś mnie? Jak do cholery śmiałeś! – Gniew jest coraz silniejszy.  
Snape patrzy na niego z politowaniem, gdy rumieniec podstępnie uwidacznia jego słabo przykryte zażenowanie.  
- Twój skrzat to zrobił – komentuje cicho.  
- Mój kto? – Dziwi się. – A, Zgredek!  
- Skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, chcę wiedzieć, jak długo masz koszmary – wyrywa go z tej drobnej radości na myśl o swoim małym przyjacielu.  
Snape siada w jedynym fotelu w sypialni i patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Czy powinien udzielać takich informacji? Jak on może je wykorzystać? Czy wciąż służy Voldemortowi?  
- Dlaczego miałeś koszmary? – spytał sam, zamiast dać odpowiedź.  
Mężczyzna syknął, ale o dziwo nie wyrzucił z siebie słów pokrytych jadem.  
- Zabijałem i zabijam. To odciska na człowieku piętno. – To nie była wymijająca odpowiedź. – To ostatnie, co ode mnie usłyszysz, jeśli natychmiast nie odpowiesz na wszystkie pytania. Nie jesteś tu po to, by rozmawiać o moim życiu, Potter. Pamiętaj o tym – warknął.

Harry zaczął nerwowo wykręcać palce, krzywiąc się jednocześnie na dźwięk, który do złudzenia przypominał łamanie kości. Natychmiast oderwał od siebie dłonie. Wciąż czuł zaklęcia, które łaskotały jego skórę.  
- Zabijam, bo on to robi, a ja to widzę. Czuję, że jestem tam w Nim, w środku, w jego głowie – mówił coraz szybciej. Słowa same pchały mu się do ust. Tak dawno z nikim nie rozmawiał, nie obawiając się wyciągania przez jego rozmówców pochopnych wniosków. – Odkąd się odrodził z mojej krwi wciąż to widzę. Każdej nocy. Czasem budzę się, a czasem nie. Wiem, że to nie tylko sny i moja wyobraźnia. Oni to robią, zbijają, torturują. A On na to patrzy, więc patrzę też ja i… nie mogę nic zrobić. – Głos załamał mu się niebezpiecznie. Odwrócił wzrok, wgapiając się w jedną ze ścian jak najdalej od Snape'a. A może to nie jest realne? Może już zwariował? On, siedzący w gryfońskiej piżamie w pościeli Slytherinu. Zwierzający się najbardziej znienawidzonej osobie w tej szkole. Na domiar tego, Mistrz Eliksirów nie przerwał mu ani raz, chłonąc każdy szczegół, który mógłby przynieść rozwiązanie.  
A może Voldemort dostał się do jego głowy, do jego myśli i teraz posyła mu obrazy, by po chwili odebrać mu spokój. Znów i znów. Pogrążyć go w ciemności, której się boi. Złamać w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.  
Harry wymacał swoją różdżkę, rejestrując, że pościel faktycznie jest miękka. Realna. A może to złudzenie? Wspomnienie z dormitorium. Może jest w dormitorium?  
Powoli wstał, poprawiając piżamę i podszedł do wpatrującego się w niego mężczyznę. Snape siedział nieruchomo, pozwalając mu zbliżyć się do siebie, a on wyciągnął dłoń i zanim zdążył się opanować złapał go za rękę. Kościstą, twardą, z chropowatą skórą.  
- Jesteś prawdziwy? – spytał cicho.  
- Tak, panie Potter, ale przecież nie może pan wierzyć moim słowom. – Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Coś, czego Voldemort pewnie nigdy nie widział. Któż kpiłby z tego szaleńca.  
Harry, uspokojony, usiadł w końcu z powrotem na łóżku. Dłoń mrowiła.


	7. Chapter 7

betowała: Tyone :* :* :*

Rozdział 7  
Jesteś idiotą.

Wrócił do dormitorium najszybciej jak mógł, unikając Ślizgonów. Zgredek pojawił się z kolacją dla nich obu i transmutował jego piżamę z powrotem w szkolną szatę. Snape przyglądał mu się w ciszy, nie zadając już żadnych pytań. Analizował wszystkie informacje i najwyraźniej potrzebował spokoju. Dłubał widelcem w zapiekance ziemniaczanej, ostatecznie porzucając ją na rzecz czerwonego wina. Dwie świece paliły się na niewielkim stoliku i byłoby prawie romantycznie, gdyby nie koszmary, morderca – szaleniec i przerażający profesor, który prześladował go od początku pobytu w Hogwarcie.  
Teraz Harry wkradał się do własnego pokoju, mając nadzieję, że nie obudzi współlokatorów, ale komitet powitalny już czekał. Dean zaświecił światło, gdy tylko wszedł do sypialni. Pozostali w piżamach siedzieli na jego łóżku, jakby chcieli być pewnymi, że nie uda mu się pójść spać zanim go przesłuchają.  
- I jak było? – rzucił Thomas, puszczając mu oczko.  
Wybraniec zatrzymał się w pół kroku, patrząc na niego z całkowitym zaskoczeniem.  
- Wiesz, z tą dziewczyną z Ravenclawu, przepraszam, że im powiedziałem – wytłumaczył się od razu Ron.  
Harry, wciąż zdezorientowany, próbował pokojarzyć fakty. Snape powiedział mu, że jego przyjaciele myślą, iż był na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Zgredek miał im to przekazać już w piątek…  
Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Ron zapewne też musiał go kryć, więc wymyślił zgoła inną historyjkę, która jednak pasowałaby do plotek, rozpuszczanych o nim od paru tygodni. Początkowo sądził, że to jeden z głupich żartów Ślizgonów, ale oni nie byli tym zbyt zainteresowani i zapytani o cokolwiek twierdzili, że nikt, kto się dostatecznie szanował, nie puściłby się z półślepym, wiecznie rozczochranym Gryfonem, który na dodatek nie grzeszy inteligencją. Najwyraźniej pozycja najlepszego szukającego od stu lat nie robiła na nich wrażenia. Harry byłby im za to prawie wdzięczny, gdyby nie to, że ich kolejna teoria polegała na tym, iż zapewne to on sam rozpuszczał te plotki.  
- Było… eee… miło – wydusił z siebie, czerwieniąc się wściekle na samą myśl o tym, co pomyśli Snape, gdy to usłyszy. A dowie się na pewno. Jutro wszystkie Krukonki będą pod obstrzałem nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń.  
- Jak ona się nazywa? – spytał od razu Seamus. Dzięki Merlinowi, nie domagał się szczegółów, choć w jego przypadku była to tylko kwestia czasu. – I stary, jak ci się udało tak długo ukrywać w ich dormitoriach? Kto ci w tym pomógł? – wyrzucał z siebie coraz szybciej.  
- Eee… peleryna niewidka – postanowił zdradzić jedną z tajemnic. – Zgredek przynosił mi jedzenie. – To nawet była prawda. Choć nie dokładnie jemu.  
- Gościu… jesteś wielki. – Dean klepnął go w plecy tak mocno, że prawie przewrócił się na dywan.  
Neville i Ron w końcu zeszli z jego łóżka, robiąc mu miejsce. Szybko zabrał swoje rzeczy i poszedł się wykąpać. Snape twierdził, że po zostawieniu wspomnień w tej wielkiej misie, która teraz stała w jego sypialni w lochach, nie powinien mieć koszmarów przez jedną noc. I wierzył mu. Przespał spokojnie prawie trzy dni, ale to oznaczało tylko, że musi tam wrócić następnego dnia.

ooo

Poniedziałkowa lekcja eliksirów nadciągnęła zbyt szybko. Wszyscy sztywni jak kije siedzieli na swoich miejscach, wgapiając się w pustą tablicę, choć profesora jeszcze nie było. Minął dokładnie tydzień, odkąd wizje torturowanych ukazały im się na własne oczy i choć zmieniło się niewiele, nie byli pewni, jak zachowa się tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów. Draco Malfoy przeglądał spięte strony, które na pierwszy rzut oka zdawały się być puste, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu napięcie z jego twarzy nie schodziło nawet na minutę, gdy chował je do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Mina, którą przybrał mówiła jasno – musiałbyś mnie zabić, żeby zabrać choć jeden pergamin.  
Harry patrzył na swoje palce z poobgryzanymi z nerwów paznokciami. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Snape co prawda nie był dla niego miły, ale czuł, że coś się pomiędzy nimi zmieniło. Czy może sam fakt, że ktoś był zainteresowany Nim i myślał o Nim inaczej niż przez pryzmat blizny i quidditcha tak na niego zadziałał? Popatrzył na grupę Ślizgonów, którzy nienawidzili go równie mocno i stwierdził, że te koszmary mieszają w głowie na o wiele dłużej, niż dotąd przypuszczał.

ooo

Severus Snape wszedł do sali sprężystym krokiem, od progu zauważając nienaturalną ciszę. Nie dziwił się uczniom. Gryfoni mogli uwierzyć w bajeczkę Pottera, ale mimo wszystko dalej się go bali. Natomiast Ślizgoni wiedzieli, dlaczego budzi w nich strach i wyjaśnienia Wybrańca nie były czymś, co zainteresowałoby ich bardziej niż wykład Binnsa. Wszedł więc szybko, wyprostowany jak zawsze i czujny. Napięte mięśnie i niezbyt przyjemna mina zawsze robiły na tyle duże wrażenie, że z miejsca panował nad większymi skupiskami czarodziejów. A przecież właśnie o to chodziło, o posłuch. O zrobienie odpowiedniego wrażenia. Gdyby Dumbledore wiedział, że nie różdżka, a retoryka jest największą siłą, wykładana byłaby w Hogwarcie zamiast tej cholernej Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w momencie, gdy trzy czwarte tych bałwanów nie potrafiło odróżnić magicznego mroku od magii krwi, która zresztą też nie była zbyt legalna, ale przynajmniej w połowie nie tak niebezpieczna jak Niewybaczalne.  
- Witam państwa – zaczął całkiem inaczej, niż przez ostatnie lata swojego nauczania. To nie była zwykła lekcja i wszyscy o tym doskonale wiedzieli. Zanim o tym pomyśleli, instynkt krzyczał za nich. – Dziś nie będziemy warzyć żadnych eliksirów – urwał, widząc, że bledną. – Zastanawiałem się, czy nie użyć na was zbiorowego _obliviate_… - zawiesił znacząco głos. Longbottom kolejny raz zemdlał, upadając na podłogę i robiąc – jak na jego gust – o wiele więcej hałasu niż to konieczne. Zanim zaczął, zamknął oczy, pragnąc się uspokoić i nie chcąc patrzeć na nieprzytomnego grubasa. – Podnieść te… zwłoki i ocucić. Powinien wysłuchać mnie przynajmniej do końca, bo powtarzać nie zamierzam. Potem możecie robić co chcecie. Nikt w tym roku jakoś nie skoczył z Wieży Astronomicznej, a populacja duchów zaczyna z tego powodu żalić się dyrektorowi… a nawet mnie – warknął. O dziwo to Malfoy wstał pierwszy i przywołał sole trzeźwiące, rzucając je Granger. Po chwili Gryfon, wciąż śmiertelnie blady, siedział na swoim miejscu podtrzymywany przez Weasleya.

- Dziesięć punktów minus od Gryffindoru za nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie na zajęciach, panie Longbottom. I jeszcze dziesięć za kompletny brak reakcji. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że ktoś wrogo do was nastawiony – mało powiedziane – zagroził wam modyfikacją pamięci, ktoś mógłby choć sięgnąć po różdżkę – warknął. Gryfoni z roku na rok robią się coraz głupsi. – Podnieście prawe dłonie do góry. Potter, podejdź tu – mruknął. Wybraniec posłusznie podniósł się, ale jednocześnie zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. – Stań przodem do klasy. Pozostali powtórzą za mną; Na własne życie przysięgam, iż nie wyjawię nikomu bez pozwolenia Harry'ego Pottera informacji na temat tego, co zobaczyłem (bo chyba chodziło o to, co zobaczyli uczniowie, prawda?) na lekcji eliksirów tydzień temu – urwał, gdy Malfoy przewrócił krzesło.  
- Nie możesz! – krzyknął. – To przysięga wieczysta!  
- Siadaj, idioto! – podniósł głos, przywołując go szybko do porządku. Zrobiło się jeszcze ciszej. Pająk wił sieć w lewym rogu, czekając na jedyną muchę w pomieszczeniu. – Każdy wie, co to jest. Drzwi są zamknięte, a ja nie jestem bezpieczny – warknął. – Dopiero za dwie godziny ktokolwiek zainteresuje się, dlaczego was nie ma. A dla mnie nie ma różnicy kogo zabijam – syknął. Malfoy wzdrygnął się i usiadł. – Jeśli macie wątpliwości w tej kwestii, lepiej się ich szybko wyzbądźcie – ciągnął dalej. Rzucił okiem na Longbottoma, który wsadził nos w słoiczek z solami trzeźwiącymi, starając się za wszelką cenę utrzymać przytomność. – Przysięga, _obliviate_ albo śmierć. Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie dopóki na to nie pozwolę, a nie jesteście w stanie mnie pokonać. Tym bardziej, że Cholerny Wybraniec jest po mojej stronie, prawda, Potter? – spytał kpiąco. – To dla twojego dobra.  
Dopiero teraz oczy wszystkich skierowały się na Harry'ego, który stał z wyciągniętą różdżką. Zadrżał, widząc ich zaskoczenie. Ron poczerwieniał, a Hermiona nie potrafiła domknąć ust.  
- Uważam, że pan zwariował, panie profesorze – powiedział bardzo cicho. – I nie przyłożę do tego ręki.

Czuł się jakby go ktoś wcisnął między młot a kowadło. Z jednej strony przysięga gwarantowała mu pełne bezpieczeństwo, a przecież groźba Snape'a z poprzedniego tygodnia nie mogła pójść łatwo w zapomnienie. Z drugiej jednak czuł, że zdradza własny Dom. Tym bardziej, że Mistrz Eliksirów groził im. I nie tylko im. Z jego powodu.  
- Jesteś idiotą – powiedział nagle nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy.  
- Jesteś idiotą – powtórzyła Hermiona. – Powinnam była to zaproponować, gdy tylko wyszedłeś ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Sny dają moc kontroli nad człowiekiem. Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto dowie się, że się boisz, będzie mógł to wykorzystać. Nieważne czy to twoja fantazja – zakończyła dobitnie. Gryfoni popatrzyli na nią, a następnie na Harry'ego i podnieśli ręce z powrotem do góry. Ślizgoni natomiast spojrzeli na wrogów w pełni zaskoczeni, ale gdy Malfoy skinął głową, powtórzyli gest Domu Lwa. Trybiki w umyśle blondyna pracowały z niezwykłą wydajnością. Ścisnął zwitek pergaminów, które włożył wcześniej do szaty.  
- Bez presji i na własne życie przysięgam, iż nie wyjawię nikomu bez pozwolenia Harry'ego Pottera informacji na temat tego, co zobaczyłem w jego snach. – Blondyn powiedział pierwszy, zmieniając według uznania przysięgę, ale gdy skończył iskierka magii połączyła jego dłoń i różdżkę Pottera. Pakt został zawarty. W kilka minut uwinęli się ze wszystkimi.  
Snape jednak stanął tak, że odgradzał go od klasy i wyciągnął własną różdżkę, obracając ją w palcach. Harry przez bardzo krótką chwilę pomyślał, że złoży podobną przysięgę, ale uchwycił kątem oka drwiący uśmiech profesora. Nim zdążył zareagować, ten zamruczał coś niewyraźnie i z różdżki wypadła bardzo cienka nitka zaklęcia, które rozprzestrzeniło się błyskawicznie po sali jak mgła. Gryfoni przez chwilę mieli nieprzytomny wzrok i jakby zamarli w bezruchu, gdy szeptał dalej, niszcząc coś, co wyglądało jak wspomnienia wyciągnięte z myślodsiewni. Bezbarwna materia rozprysła się w powietrzu i czar zakończył się.  
Dracon Malfoy popatrzył na niego ironicznie w tej samej chwili, gdy Hermiona zamknęła usta. I wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że coś poszło źle. Ślizgoni obserwowali swojego umownego przywódcę, gdy ten siadał spokojnie na swoim miejscu i kręcił przecząco głową, jak gdyby dawał im jakiś specjalny znak. Potter nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, ale na pewno nie tego, że wszyscy sięgną po swoje podręczniki i zabiorą się za naukę.


	8. Chapter 8

betowała: Tyone :* :* :*

Rozdział 8  
Splątane

Nie bardzo wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Najwyraźniej Snape użył jakiegoś zaawansowanego zaklęcia, które modyfikowało pamięć, bo Hermiona nie pytała więcej, jak się czuje. Wszystko wróciło do zeszłotygodniowej normy. Zastanawiał się nawet, dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów nie zrobił tego wcześniej, ale logicznym było, że spotkanie Gryfonów i Ślizgonów w tej samej grupie, co w poprzedni poniedziałek, możliwe było tylko w kolejny.  
Następną sprawą, która nasunęła mu się na myśl, była dziwna mgła, którą widział. Niejednokrotnie już dostrzegał kształt zaklęć, ale dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że może on być jakoś powiązany z innymi właściwościami czarów. Zwykłe _Obliviate_ nie miało takiego zasięgu. Snape musiał chyba dodatkowo wyszukać to zaklęcie, by zastosować je zbiorowo, co wcale nie było zaskoczeniem dla Harry'ego. Jednak Ślizgoni przewidzieli ten ruch i jakoś zablokowali _mgłę_. Malfoy rzucił mu nieczytelne spojrzenie, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Srebrny Książę Domu Węża zmienił się nie do poznania, ale Gryfon nie wiedział, jak interpretować jego dziwne zachowanie.  
Malfoy zachowywał duży dystans do wszystkiego. Przestał zwracać na siebie powszechną uwagę i przycichł. Harry coraz częściej czuł na sobie to badawcze spojrzenie srebrnych tęczówek, śledzących go podczas posiłków.  
Dochodziła dziesiąta i uczniowie już od dawna powinni być w dormitoriach, więc pozostawało mu tylko przekraść się do komnat Snape'a, nie trafiając po drodze na Filcha. Mistrz Eliksirów, który zazwyczaj stwarzał największe zagrożenie, obecnie stał się częściowym sprzymierzeńcem. Cicho zapukał, gdy tylko znalazł się pod drzwiami i wszedł do środka, widząc mężczyznę zajętego poprawianiem prac domowych innych roczników.  
- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze – powiedział niezbyt głośno, chcąc zaznaczyć swoją obecność.  
- Myślodsiewnia stoi w lewym rogu na cokole. Zrób, co musisz i wyjdź – mruknął tamten, nie odrywając głowy od kartek.  
- Myśl… co? – spytał, nie rozumiejąc.  
Mężczyzna nagle wyprostował się z wściekłością w oczach tak głęboką, że zapadnięcie się w tym mroku groziło nawet dementorowi.  
- Potter, chcesz powiedzieć, że nawet nie wiesz, co robisz? – wrzasnął. – A gdyby to było coś niebezpiecznego? Czarnomagicznego? Gdybym oddawał część twoich myśli Czarnemu Panu? – Podniósł się gwałtownie. – Ty cholerny ignorancie!  
- Ja… - Nie potrafił znaleźć wytłumaczenia. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, by było dobre. Złość kipiała z czarnych, jedwabnych szat i kaskadą rozlewała się po ciemnym dywanie.  
- Mam to gdzieś! Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie nawet poprzeć czegoś, co robi się dla twojego cholernego dobra, to o czym my mówimy – syknął. – No powiedz, Potter… Wiesz ilu Gryfonów służy Czarnemu Panu? – spytał retorycznie. – Wiem, że czujesz się bezpiecznie wśród własnego Domu, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę , że rodzice Finnigana złożyli Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi dziwną wizytę w ten weekend? Brownowie są spokrewnieni z Blackami i Bellatrix – urwał. – Wiesz… Wiesz, co Czarny Pan zrobiłby ci, gdyby tylko się dowiedział, że może przesłać ci obrazy? Wiesz, że wszyscy byliby zagrożeni, bo posiadasz zbyt wiele informacji? Gdy mówiłem o tym Dumbledore'owi, twierdził, że połączenie nie jest tak namacalne… - przerwał na moment . – Raz w tygodniu mam wątpliwą przyjemność stawania twarzą w twarz z tą wężową mordą i wolałbym, żeby pewnego dnia _Cruciatus_ nie pogruchotał mi kręgosłupa – wysyczał wprost do jego ucha, puszczając ramię Pottera, które jakimś cudem znalazło się w jego rękach.  
Odwrócił się do niego plecami i znów stanął za biurkiem, jakby oddzielając się od emocji, od tego, co powiedział przed chwilą. Na twarz przywołał lodowatą maskę, która sprawdzała się od lat.  
- To myślodsiewnia. Wspomnienia można do niej włożyć i trzymać. Można je także obejrzeć za jej pomocą, więc postaraj się do niej nie wpaść – oznajmił obojętnie.  
Kilka zimnych dreszczy przeszło po plecach Harry'ego, gdy pochylał się bez słowa nad misą. Czarna substancja, która uniosła się w niej potem, nie przyniosła miłych skojarzeń. Mężczyzna nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy cicho przeprosił i wyszedł. Jeszcze długo po odejściu Gryfona nie mógł zasnąć. Nieodpowiedzialne podejście Cholernego Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Żeby Zabić Ich Wszystkich Głupotą, spędzało sen mu z powiek.

***

Harry i tej nocy nie miał koszmarów. Wstał cudownie rześki i wyspany. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że musi porozmawiać z Hermioną. Wczorajsza kłótnia ze Snape'em pogorszyła tylko sprawę. Mistrz Eliksirów miał rację. Zignorował zagrożenie. Bezmyślnie poddał się cudzej woli, oddając coś, dzięki czemu ktoś mógłby go później wykorzystać. Ale czy Snape to zrobi? Tylko on miał do tego dostęp, choć Ślizgoni, którzy otaczali go zawsze ciasnym kręgiem, nie pozostawali poza podejrzeniami. Malfoy wczoraj namieszał mu w głowie, przysięgając nawet przed wiernymi mu przyjaciółmi. Patrzył przy tym jakoś dziwnie na niego. Jakby go oceniał. Pytanie wisiało w powietrzu też kilka godzin później, gdy podczas obiadu zerknął w stalowo szare tęczówki. _Co z tym zrobisz, Potter?_  
A on nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić. Świat stanął na głowie. Do tego na jego rozczochranej i niepewnej głowie . Musiał najpierw ustalić plan działania. Czy to prawda, co Snape mówił o Finniganach i Brownach?  
Opłukał się zimną wodą, patrząc na nieco zarumienioną twarz szesnastolatka. Był za młody na to wszystko. I nie miał kogo się poradzić. Nieświadomie podjął decyzję już wcześniej, gdy okłamał Hermionę i Rona. Teraz powinien ponieść tego konsekwencje.  
Wyprostował się i opuścił pustą już sypialnię. Wygładzając brzegi szaty, wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, który okupowali jego najbliżsi koledzy.  
- Cześć w am – zaczął niepewnie.  
Ron spojrzał na niego znad czasopisma o quidditchu. _Grę czas zacząć_ – pomyślał, zanim wyciągnął schowane za plecami szachy. Rudzielec rozpromienił się, ale Harry jakoś nie potrafił odwzajemnić jego radości.

***

Draco Malfoy rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu w Pokoju Wspólnym i, choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł patrzeć już dłużej w płonące drwa. To trwało zbyt długo. Nie potrafił się odprężyć na tyle, by myśleć swobodnie. Potarł więc lewe ramię, nie podciągając rękawa do góry. Nieskazitelnie blada skóra przybrała pomarańczowy odcień dzięki podrygującemu wesoło ogniowi. A on wciąż przed oczami miał twarz ojca, skręconą w nienawiści. Różdżka na specjalne zamówienie wstawiona do laski, obnażona. Przystawiona do czoła dziewczynki, której jedynym błędem było narodzenie się w mugolskiej rodzinie. Czy miała wybór? Czy ktokolwiek z nich miał wybór?  
Popatrzył na lewe ramię, które bezwładnie zwisało teraz wzdłuż fotela. Bał się podwinąć rękaw. Bał się, że ktokolwiek może zauważyć, że nie nosi Mrocznego Znaku. Bał się o to, co mogą zrobić z jego matką, gdy to wyjdzie na jaw, a pergaminowe przysięgi życia zginą wraz z nim w przypadkowej bitwie, do której nigdy miało nie dojść. Dlaczego życie jest takie pokręcone? Dlaczego nie mogło być tak jak mówił jego ojciec? Dlaczego wszystko okazało się kłamstwem, a wężowa twarz Czarnego Pana dręczy go po nocach?  
Zresztą, nie tylko jego. Cały rocznik nie spał dobrze od kilku dni. Nawet Crabbe i Goyle siedzieli wraz z Parkinson w bibliotece i notowali wszystko, co uważali za stosowne. Ich uwagi były całkiem zmyślne. Synowie dwóch największych strategów, których uważał dotąd za idiotów, wykazali się prawdziwym zmysłem orientacji wśród zaklęć obronnych. On sam milczał, gdy pytali go o zdanie. Szukał lokalizacji, która pozwoliłaby im przeżyć cholerną wojnę, bliższą z każdym dniem. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu. Nie mieli pomocy. Nie mógł zaufać swojemu chrzestnemu na tyle, by wyjawić plan. Uspokoił go tylko odrobinę tym, że nie zamierzają na razie tatuować rąk. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Gdyby Czarny Pan jakimś cudem zdołał złamać Snape'a, jego bariery oklumenty, nie mieliby szans. Severus był zbyt blisko tego całego zła, by wyjawić mu, iż Potter będzie teraz najlepiej chronionym czarodziejem po tej stronie globu, a może nawet na świecie.  
Złoty Chłopiec przynajmniej miał dobry refleks. Nawet, gdy pogrążony w jakiejś myśli dał się podejść, zdążył przynajmniej uciec. Ale nie zaskoczyło go to. Po tym, jak widział na własne oczy, że Wybraniec rzuca Voldemortowi _Expalliarmusa_, zaczął wierzyć, że wszyscy oszaleli.  
Pytanie, kto bardziej.

***

Przekradł się do lochów z duszą na ramieniu. Snape nie pokazał się przez cały dzień i czuł, że mężczyzna jest dalej wściekły. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pozwoli mu skorzystać jeszcze choć raz z myślodsiewni. Zapukał ostrożnie i wszedł, gdy drzwi uchyliły się zapraszająco. Najwyraźniej Snape zapisał w nich jego sygnaturę, co było nie tyle zaskakujące, co pocieszające. Może nie był całkiem nieproszonym gościem?  
Mistrz Eliksirów siedział jak poprzedniego wieczora, przeglądając prace domowe któregoś z roczników. Sądząc po wściekłym warkocie, który wydawał i zamaszystych literach stawianych na pergaminie, byli to najprawdopodobniej Puchoni, którzy swą głupotą przebijali niekiedy nawet Gryfonów. Harry musiał przyznać, że w kwestii eliksirów jakiś poziom prezentowała jedynie Hermiona, a ona przecież nie przeciągnie ich przez ostatnie dwa lata.  
- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – przywitał się lekko drżącym głosem.  
Snape nie podniósł głowy, ale przestał wściekle kreślić, co samo w sobie też było pewną reakcją. Od dwóch dni Harry analizował jego zachowanie i zaczynał zauważać pewne prawidłowości. Snape rzadko mówił coś wprost, chyba, że cudza głupota wyprowadziła go z równowagi, a wtedy trudno byłoby nazwać mową ten ciągły syk, który wydobywał się z jego ust. Nie znosił również nieprzygotowania i naiwności. W ciągu tego tygodnia udowodnił, że nie ufa nawet własnym wychowankom, co wcale nie dziwiło Harry'ego. Natomiast to, że podważał własną osobę, zdumiało go niepomiernie. Sądził, że Mistrz Eliksirów spróbuje jakoś zdobyć jego zaufanie. Mężczyzna natomiast ewidentnie gardził nawet samą myślą o tym.  
W dziwny sposób Harry'emu to zaczynało odpowiadać.  
- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Sucha odpowiedź.  
Gryfon niepewnie podszedł do myślodsiewni, pamiętając jeszcze wszystkie zapisy z biblioteki, które znalazł dzisiejszego dnia. Teraz misa wydawała mu się faktycznie niemal czarno magicznym artefaktem. Mogła zbierać wizje, sny i myśli. Niezależnie od gatunku. Czarodzieje, wampiry, wilkołaki czy gobliny. Nie miała ograniczeń. Przesunął dłonią po runach wyrytych z boku naczynia, ale były zatarte od zbyt częstego używania. Każda z myślodsiewni była w ten sposób oznaczona. Nie było ich zresztą zbyt wiele. Kupić taką na Pokątnej było niesposobnością.  
- Zamierzasz zdjąć te zaklęcia? – spytał nagle mężczyzna, wytrącając go z zamyślenia.  
- Zaklęcia? – Nie zrozumiał. Czy jakoś ostatnio obwarował naczynie?  
- Te, które nałożyłeś w zeszłym tygodniu. Maskujące, ochronne… Nie wiem, ile tam tego jeszcze się kłębi, ale wyczerpią cię – urwał. – Dziwi mnie tylko, że do tej pory tego nie zrobiły – burknął . Jego ciemne oczy przyszpiliły go w miejscu, gdy zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.  
To oczywiste, że o nich kompletnie zapomniał. Był prawie półprzytomny, gdy nakładał kolejne warstwy, dzień po dniu budując system. Teraz natomiast, zaaferowany tym, co dzieje się wokół, nie miał za dużo czasu na przeglądanie w lustrze.  
- Nie czuję ich – zaczął spokojnie. – Zdejmę je dzisiaj.  
Oczy Snape'a zabłyszczały na ten jeden krótki moment.  
- Jak je nakładałeś? – zapytał, nie ukrywając ciekawości.  
- Po kolei. – Zmarszczył brwi, czując się niekomfortowo. Stał na środku salonu, obserwowany wnikliwie. Natomiast mężczyzna, spokojnie oparty o fotel, nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
- Usiądź – mruknął Snape, zrozumiawszy w lot, o co chodzi.  
Potter podszedł ostrożnie do jedynego wolnego krzesła i przysunął je bliżej. Bliżej Snape'a i bliżej kominka, który przełamywał chłód lochów.  
- Rzucałem je po kolei, uważając, by nie kolidowały ze sobą – zaczął ponownie, gdy mężczyzna machnął na niego ponaglająco. Wydawał się faktycznie zainteresowany. – Każde jest inne – urwał, nie wiedząc, jak to dokładnie wyjaśnić.  
- Dlaczego właśnie te? – spytał, naprowadzając go na inny tor.  
- Eee… miały najlepszy… kształt – wyjaśnił niezbyt zrozumiale. – To znaczy… pomyślałem, że za dwa lub trzy dni nie będę miał na tyle mocy, by rzucić je na siebie. I przyszedł mi do głowy taki pomysł, żeby z zaklęć zrobić taką… plecionkę – westchnął w końcu, widząc, że Snape co prawda nie za bardzo rozumie, ale nie przerywa. – Jedno zaklęcie wzdłuż, drugie w poprzek i kolejne wzdłuż, uważając, by się splotły. Początkowo szło kiepsko, bo się przesuwały, ale potem – urwał.  
Snape patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
- No i te były idealnie długie i wąskie… i… - Zamilkł , plącząc się. – To znaczy…  
- Rozumiem. Na tyle, na ile powinienem – przerwał mu w końcu. Wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę, uśmiechając się kpiąco, gdy Potter się wzdrygnął. – Chcę tylko coś sprawdzić – wyjaśnił cicho.  
Zamachnął się, tworząc w powietrzu kilka pętli, rzucając jakieś zaklęcie na lampę. Promień zatrzymał się na szklanej powierzchni, ale nic więcej się nie stało.  
- Jaki to ma kształt? – zapytał, lustrując go wzrokiem. Złoty Chłopiec podszedł, dotykając ostrożnie opuszkami palców krawędzi, a gdy nic się nie działo, przyłożył całą dłoń.  
- Jest okrągła – mruknął. Mężczyzna wypuścił głośno powietrze, sprawiając, że magicznie stworzone światło zamigotało, ale nie zgasło. – Nie jest idealna, a chyba powinna być – ciągnął dalej Potter, niezrażony tym, że Snape się nie odzywa.  
- _Finite incantatem_ – wymamrotał Mistrz Eliksirów. – Potter, zostaw swoje koszmary tam, gdzie powinny być i idź spać, zanim Filch zacznie patrolować tę część lochów – poradził mu lodowatym głosem, którego przeważnie używał. Żaden mięsień na jego twarzy nie drgnął, gdy Harry, opuszczając jego komnaty, zatrzymał się w drzwiach .  
- I sprawdził pan? – spytał tylko na odchodnym, nawiązując do poprzednich słów mężczyzny, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.


	9. Chapter 9

betowałą Tyone :* :* :*

Rozdział 9  
Kwestia wyboru

Severus Snape bardzo mało spał tej nocy. Nie widział się z Dumbledore'em ani Czarnym Panem. Nie nawiedziły go też żadne z koszmarów, które od czasu do czasu spędzały mu sen z powiek. Bynajmniej. Tym razem po raz pierwszy zaczął wierzyć, że być może przeżyją tę wojnę. Nigdy nie martwił się o to, czy ktoś zabije szaleńca. Nie Potter, to kto inny. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie był pewien, ile ofiar to za sobą pociągnie. A i tak wszystkie symulacje dawały jasne wnioski. Pierwszy ginął zazwyczaj on. Najbardziej narażony, tańczący na końcu różdżki od prawie szesnastu lat. Zbyt wiele granic przekroczył, by teraz zgiąć kark i dać sobie spokój. Kłaniać się jednemu z Panów? Dumbledore czy Voldemort? Wszystko jedno.  
Teraz natomiast, zamiast psioczyć jak zwykle na Gryfonów czy po prostu na świat, zastanawiał się, czy jest jeszcze możliwe wykonanie ostrego zwrotu o 180 stopni. Potter zaskoczył go w tym roku po raz kolejny. Koszmary, z którymi radził sobie, po cichu ukrywając wszystko przed wciąż wpatrzonymi w jego stronę oczami wścibskich Gryfonów to jedno, ale kłamstwa. Prosto w oczy i to trzymające się kupy, to całkiem inna sprawa. Do tego jeszcze ta dziwna zdolność. Nawet nie wiedział, jak ma to określić. Tłumaczenia Złotego Chłopca były zbyt zawiłe, by zrozumiał wszystko dokładnie, ale samo nakreślenie sytuacji wystarczyło, by zorientował się, jak ważne jest to, co Wybraniec potrafił. A do tego on sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
Gdyby kiedykolwiek musiał obłożyć Hogwart zaklęciami ochronnymi, ten Cholerny Gryfon zrobiłby to tak dokładnie, że najprawdopodobniej całe Ministerstwo wraz ze Śmierciożercami nie mogłoby przekroczyć wyznaczonej linii. Gdyby jeszcze dodać kilka dodatkowych… Żaden animag. A są przecież zaklęcia chroniące od wilkołaków i wampirów… Gringott może się schować z tymi śmiesznymi blokadami.  
Głowa rozbolała go od coraz to nowszych pomysłów, a przecież nie poprawił tych cholernych zadań domowych. Przeklęci Puchoni to banda takich idiotów, że szkoda na nich marnować składniki, ale Dumbledore twierdzi, że każdemu należy dać szansę. Kiedyś nawet myślał, że staruch ma rację, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy Pettigrew zdradził pomimo jego ostrzeżeń. A co wtedy powiedział Dumbledore? Najsłynniejszy czarodziej świata?  
- Najwyraźniej tak miało być, drogi chłopcze.  
Czy tak samo skwituje jego śmierć, gdy nadejdzie?

***

Hermiona nie mogła spać. Jak zwykle przed ważnymi sprawdzianami z Transmutacji siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym i przeglądała po raz dziesiąty swoje notatki. Wszyscy spali, pochrapywanie słychać było nawet na dole. Nie lubiła jednak rzucać zaklęć wyciszających. Pustka, która wtedy się rodziła, była jeszcze bardziej odstręczająca.  
Ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku, gdy do środka wszedł Harry, ściągając w międzyczasie pelerynę niewidkę i zwijając ją w ciasny kłębek. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Mówiła dziś rano prawdę. Bladość zniknęła, oczy bardziej skupione na rozmówcy. Wszystko to zauważyła już pod koniec tygodnia, choć nie chciała zarzucać go dodatkowymi pytaniami. Wiedziała, jak tego nie cierpiał.  
- Cześć, Harry – odezwała się pierwsza, widząc, że wciąż jej nie zauważył. Stanął jak wryty, czerwieniąc się wściekle, jakby przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku. – Znowu byłeś u tej swojej Krukonki? – spytała, odczytując tak jego zawstydzenie.  
- Tak, ale nikt mnie nie widział – powiedział szybko.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko. To nie było tak, że zawsze zależało jej na najlepszych wynikach. Była w stanie zrozumieć zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną i ryzyko wymykania się. Nie byłaby też zła za odjęte punkty, ale Harry po prostu nie powinien wykradać się sam po nocy. Voldemort wrócił i nawet w szkole nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie. Jako prefekt patroluje od czasu do czasu zamek, ale nigdy nie jest to przyjemne w pojedynkę, a nawet z Terrym z Ravenclawu czuje się niezbyt pewnie.  
- Czego się uczysz? – spytał, gdy milczała dłuższą chwilę.  
- Transmutacji, nie wiem, czemu nie wychodzi mi zaklęcie zamiany podręcznika w chomika – westchnęła. Nie zostało jej zbyt wiele czasu, a nie zdążyła nawet odkryć przyczyny niepowodzenia. Pewna, że Gryfon zbiegnie tak jak wszyscy przed nim, gdy wspomniała o nauce, wróciła do swoich notatek.  
Harry tymczasem przysiadł się do niej i odłożył pelerynę na kanapę.  
- Pokaż jak to robisz, Herm – powiedział spokojnie. – Widziałem ostatnio wiele błędów – wyjaśnił. – Ron trzymał za wysoko różdżkę, Seamus nie usztywnił nadgarstka. Nawet Malfoy coś pokręcił. To nie jest najprostsze zaklęcie – westchnął w ciemność.  
Faktycznie. Wtedy do końca zajęć udało się to tylko trzem osobom i to dopiero po wielu próbach. Bez wahania sięgnęła po własną różdżkę, zniechęcona mruknęła zaklęcie i uderzyła jej końcówką o leżący na blacie podręcznik. Przez chwilę książka rozmazała się, ale ani przez moment nie przypominała nawet szczura.  
- Nie, nie tak. – Wstał, pociągając ją za sobą. – Wyciągnij rękę do przodu, napnij mięśnie. – Pokazywał wszystko cierpliwie. – Pełen obrót i dopiero pod koniec uderzenie. – Zademonstrował bez wypowiadania zaklęcia.  
Spróbowała jeszcze raz według jego instrukcji. Strumień magii jak zwykle połaskotał ją w palce, zanim przeniósł się na różdżkę, ale mimo wszystko podręcznik nie transmutował.  
- Herm – zabrzmiało, jakby zamierzał się roześmiać. – Idź spać. Zapomniałaś o zaklęciu, więc chyba najwyższa pora się położyć.  
Wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego po krótkim „dobranoc", na które nie odpowiedziała, zbyt zaaferowana przez to, że chomik uciekł pod jedną z szaf.

***

Nigdy nie ma odpowiedniej chwili ani odpowiedniego miejsca, więc po prostu siedział, patrząc tępo w przestrzeń przed sobą. Mając nadzieję, że być może obudzi się z tego snu. Nie potrafił już od dawna patrzeć jasno w przyszłość. Kiedykolwiek próbował to zrobić, widział tylko krew. W takich chwilach, gdy pojedyncze krople posoki przyćmiewały mu widok, modlił się do wszystkich znanych bóstw o to, by nie potrafił jak matka przepowiadać przyszłości.  
Powiedziała mu kiedyś, że odda za niego życie. Miał sześć lat i nie mógł spać przez miesiąc, aż ojciec nie zagroził mu, że nie wpuści go więcej do biblioteki. Był pewien, że to jedna z czarno magicznych ksiąg zaburzyła sen dziecka, ale oboje z Narcyzą wiedzieli lepiej. Obiecał wtedy, że jeśli okoliczności mu pozwolą, nie pozwoli ojcu kierować nim. Obietnicę złamał już rok później, gdy wybrał różdżkę, a wuj Severus nauczył go podstaw czarnej magii.  
Draco Malfoy spojrzał na swoje drżące dłonie. Próbował uspokoić się już od dobrych kilku godzin, ale nie potrafił. Cały Dom liczył na niego. Na Dziedzica Rodu, który od zawsze rządził i wskazywał drogę, a on nie potrafił wydać nawet jednego rozkazu, którego konsekwencje nie sięgałyby jednej lub dwóch śmierci. Nie potrafił wziąć odpowiedzialności za to. Nie chciał. Musiał.  
Zrobi to.  
- Pansy, w weekend pojadę do domu – rzucił w przestrzeń przed sobą.  
W Pokoju Wspólnym kilka osób drgnęło. Zimny, niemal lodowaty ton, który sugerował, że panuje nad sobą. Tak właśnie miało być. Powinni się uspokoić. Przynajmniej oni. Przynajmniej na razie.  
- Opisz, jakie działanie ma mieć to zaklęcie. Poszukam go w bibliotece – dodał obojętnie.  
- Draco, jesteś pewien? – spytała. Poznał, że musi mieć sucho w ustach ze zdenerwowania.  
- Tak. Jutro sprawdzę jeszcze jedną rzecz. – Zamyślił się. – To będzie kosztowało Slytherin kilka punktów, ale musimy wiedzieć.  
Skinęła głową, powracając do książki do Transmutacji. Dochodziła północ, a na pewno nie mogli liczyć na taryfę ulgową u McGonagall. On nie zamierzał się tego uczyć. Oceny właśnie straciły na znaczeniu. Musiał opanować inne zaklęcia i to w ilości, która przekraczała możliwości ponad dwudziestoletniego czarodzieja. Nie miał mocy. Nie miał czasu. Nie miał umiejętności.  
Nie miał wyboru.

***

Harry wstał rano rześki i uśmiechnięty. Nie odpowiedział nic kolegom, gdy pytali o schadzkę. Cóż miał rzec? Ż e ten czas spędza ze Snape'em w lochach? Słowa „Snape " i „schadzka" jakoś dziwnie do siebie nie pasowały, choć Harry musiał oddać sprawiedliwość Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Mężczyzna nie był ani tłusty, ani brudny. Długie włosy były po prostu ciężkie. Z bliska wyglądały nawet nie najgorzej. Tylko kto oglądał Severusa Snape'a z bliska? Harry na pewno już kilka razy. Gdy obudził się po raz pierwszy w jego sypialni. Gdy obudził się po raz drugi w jego sypialni.  
Cholera. Za dużo czasu spędził już w tym miejscu i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co profesor tam robi zazwyczaj.  
- Harry, nie daj się prosić – zajęczał Seamus. – Przecież widzę, że o niej myślisz – dodał, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie kolegi.  
Świetnie. Teraz zostanie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, By Czerwienić Się Na Myśl O Severusie Snapie.  
- Powiedz cokolwiek – poprosił Gryfon tym cholernie zawodzącym tonem.  
Harry poczuł na sobie mrowiące spojrzenie i jakimś cudem wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów obserwuje go teraz. Wielka Sala w porze śniadaniowej huczała, więc miał pewność, że nikt nie zauważył, gdy obejrzał się za siebie, krzyżując z mężczyzną wzrok. Profesor patrzył na niego z zamyśleniem, ale nie bez zainteresowania. Tak jak wczoraj, gdy opowiadał mu o zaklęciach.  
Bezwiednie pogładził swoją twarz ręką. Nadal tam były, ale dlaczego tylko Snape je widział?  
- Harry, pocałowała cię? Całowaliście się? – pisnął, mylnie odbierają gest przyjaciela.  
- Nie, Seamus. Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że jest bardzo inteligentna – westchnął, wiedząc, że częściowo jest to prawda. – Tyle musi ci na razie wystarczyć.

***

Stali przed salą do Transmutacji, drżąc z niecierpliwości. McGonagall spóźniała się, a oni nie kłopotali się nawet wejściem do środka, nie wiedząc, w jakiej kolejności zajmują ławki na sprawdzianie. Ślizgoni jak zwykle trzymali się z boku, ale obserwowali ich uważnie, nie szepcząc nawet pomiędzy sobą. To dziwne zawieszenie broni, które trwało od ponad tygodnia było niezręczne. Harry przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Malfoy wraz z obstawą zaczepiają go. To w pewnym sensie było nawet odprężające. Zazwyczaj nie wdawał się w bójki, ale dzięki Ślizgonom miał ku temu uzasadnioną sposobność.  
Nagle usłyszał strzępek plotki, którą rozpuszczał właśnie Seamus i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Niedługo zaczną obstawiać z kim się spotyka i chyba byłoby lepiej znaleźć kogoś takiego, ale obecnie żadna z Krukonek nie interesowała go zbytnio. Cho była zbyt pogrążona w rozpaczy po śmierci Cedrika, a on sam nawet nie wiedział, jak miałby zacząć z nią rozmowę. Poza tym teraz, gdy Voldemort powstał z martwych, nie potrafiłby chyba narazić nikogo na takie bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo. Chyba, że zacząłby się spotykać z kimś z Zakonu Feniksa, a może Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Obie grupy były tak samo narażone na szaleńca jak on, ale jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie siebie podrywającego Tonks.  
Parsknął, gdy tylko wizja pojawiła mu się przed oczami.  
Właśnie wtedy to poczuł. Mrowienie magii na swojej skórze tuż przed chwilą, gdy zaklęcia minęło go o centymetry. Uchylił się instynktownie, obracając w stronę Ślizgonów, ale żaden z Gryfonów nie wydawał się zainteresowany. Draco Malfoy stał naprzeciwko niego i mierzył go wzrokiem. Uniósł spokojnie różdżkę, a jego goryle stanęli tak, by ukryć to przed resztą. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, gdy tysiące obrazów zlało się w jedno.  
Wuj Vernon. Kraty. Śmierć. Bazyliszek. Salazar Slytherin. Młody Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Fawkes płaczący nad nim… Ginny we krwi…  
I tak nagle, jak wszystko się pojawiło, tak znikło. Ostatkiem sił zobaczył Draco Malfoya, który kręcił przecząco głową.  
Potem była już tylko kamienna podłoga.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

Anyż

betowała: Tyone :* :* :*

Obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z obolałą głową. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, co się stało, ale miał niejasne przeczucie, że to jest związane z Draco Malfoyem. Było już bardzo późno, bo na jego szafce paliła się pojedyncza świeca, która oświetlała fotel naprzeciwko. Bez okularów nie rozpoznawał ukrytej pod kocem osoby, ale długie blond włosy nie były czymś, co można byłoby pomylić. Szybko sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i ześlizgnął się z łóżka, starając się nie obudzić cholernego Malfoya. Nie wiedział, co Ślizgon tu robił, jednakże zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć w mniej lub bardziej bolesny sposób.  
Właściwie to ciekawe, jaką bajeczkę sprzedał madame Pomfrey. Ona była chyba najbardziej poinformowaną o ich wzajemnej animozji osobą w Hogwarcie, pomijając samych zainteresowanych. W większości przypadków, gdy trafiali tutaj, to były wspólne wizyty. On wtedy zajmował to łóżko, a Malfoy dokładnie po drugiej stronie sali, tak by nawet przy największym samozaparciu nie mogli się do siebie doczołgać.  
A teraz Malfoy spał w najlepsze w fotelu, okryty kocem. Wyprostował różdżkę, czując na języku zaklęcie, które przygotował. Sięgnął po ciepłą materię i strzepnął ją na ziemię.

- Harry? Już się obudziłeś? – zaspany głos Luny wyprowadził go z równowagi. – Tak się o ciebie martwiłam. To przez te nerdki. Słyszałam, że zemdlałeś… Co robisz z różdżką? – spytała ciekawie.  
- Co ty tu robisz? – wykrztusił, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni piżamy. – To znaczy cieszę się, ale…  
- Wiesz, podobno masz u nas dziewczynę i tak pomyślałam, że gdybyś się z kimś od nas spotykał, to na pewno byłabym ja – odpowiedziała bez wahania.  
Harry nie po raz pierwszy zadał sobie pytanie, jakimi torami chodzą myśli tej dziewczyny. Patrzyła na niego niewinnie swoimi dużymi, pastelowo błękitnymi oczami. Luna, Krukonka. Najmniej kłopotliwa. Idealna.  
- Masz rację, dzięki – mruknął do niej.  
- Tylko powiedz, czy już się całowaliśmy, bo zastanawiałam się nad tym całą drogę tutaj.  
Zakrztusiwszy się, usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na nią, szukając jakiś oznak kpiny, ale niczego takiego nie znalazł, więc po prostu zaprzeczył.  
Jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się pięknie. Ale dzisiejszy wieczór nie za bardzo. Powoli przygotowywał się do bezsennej nocy. Zadowolony, że nie ściągnął z siebie zaklęć.

***

Potter nie pokazał się wieczorem, ale z tego co słyszał, ponownie odwiedził Skrzydło Szpitalne. McGonagall kompletnie nie wiedziała, co się stało. Gryfoni twierdzili, że zemdlał. Tak po prostu. Ale Severus Snape wiedział lepiej. Jak zwykle. Dzieciak wytrzymał dawki Cruciatusa, koszmary i jak wszystko się skończyło, to stracił przytomność sam z siebie?  
Nigdy w to nie uwierzy, choć Pomfrey napomknęła mu, że prócz uderzenia w głowę, które było skutkiem upadku, nie znalazła na nim żadnych innych śladów. Pozostawało tylko odwiedzić jego podopiecznych i przesłuchać ich z użyciem Veritaserum. Nie wiedział, jak to zrobili, ale to na pewno ich sprawka. Znali się na tyle. Tylko czy on nie obiecał czasem, że nie użyje na nich tego eliksiru, zanim sami nie poproszą?  
Westchnął w ciemność. Miał zamiar dzisiaj dokończyć rozmowę z Potterem. Jakkolwiek beznadziejny bachor pozbawiony był inteligencji, tak wczorajsza wymiana zdań należała nawet do dość przyjemnych. Dostarczała informacji i była pozbawiona arogancji, którą Gryfon cechował się do tej pory.  
A może to tylko jego wyobraźnia?  
Przypomniał sobie Pottera na kolanach przed tygodniem. Sny. Ciemność i cicha prośba o śmierć. Nie było tam niczego. Masek, arogancji, pewności siebie. Nie było tam dziecka.  
Wątpił, czy Wybraniec pamięta, jak prosił swojego wroga o litościwą śmierć.  
Kiedy Potter dorósł? Kiedy stał się tak niepodobnym do ojca? James poleciałby do Dumbledore'a pochwalić się nową zabawką, pokazać jak znakomitym czarodziejem jest. Ale Potter…

_Obaj są Potterami_ – zamruczał głos w jego głowie.

James i Harry. Harry i James.

Który z nich jest Potterem, którego nazwisko wypluwa z siebie pokryte jadem?

***

Noc nie była zła, biorąc pod uwagę to, co już miał za sobą. Była nawet spokojna. Wewnętrzny Krąg najwyraźniej nie spotkał się, bo poza standardowymi koszmarami nie oberwał żadnym Cruciatusem, a dłoń drżała mu lekko. Był w stanie sam się ubrać, zjeść, zabrać rzeczy i wymknąć się do Wielkiej Sali. Najpewniej dostałby się tam w przeciągu kilku minut, gdyby nie to, że został zepchnięty w pusty korytarz i dociśnięty do kamiennej ściany. Niewidzialny napastnik nakrył go czymś, co okazało się peleryną niewidką.  
- Ani słowa, Potter. – Usłyszał tuż przy uchu.  
Owionął go zapach anyżu, lekko drażniący, ale orzeźwiający zarazem.  
- Ale, co?  
- Ani słowa, Potter – powtórzył Snape z naciskiem.  
I wtedy usłyszał kroki. Pospieszne i ciężkie. Podbite metalem buty odbijały się echem na kamiennej posadzce.  
- Nott, czy ty nie rozumiesz sensu słów „skradać się"? – warknął wściekle Lucjusz Malfoy. Jego twarz na pewno przekrzywiała teraz maska wściekłości, którą Harry widział już wielokrotnie w swoich snach i był gotów podziękować Snape'owi za to, że swoim ciałem zasłania cały widok.  
Obaj wciśnięci w ścianę, zdawali się nie oddychać.  
- Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli nie porozmawiamy z chłopakiem – podjął Malfoy, mrożąc mu krew w żyłach. – I tak straciliśmy sporo czasu.  
Oddalili się, sądząc po krokach. Snape bez słowa wyjaśnienia pociągnął go w przeciwną stronę. Ukryci pod peleryną dotarli do lochów. Śniadanie wciąż trwało i cisza tu, na dole, wydawała się jeszcze bardziej nienaturalna niż zwykle. Weszli do komnat, a raczej Harry został wepchnięty bezceremonialnie do środka. Zapach anyżku zniknął, gdy Snape w końcu go puścił.  
- Nie wychodź pod żadnym pozorem – rzucił przez ramię, stając przy wysokim regale, na którym w różnokolorowych fiolkach znajdowały się eliksiry. Mruczał przez chwilę coś do siebie, aż w końcu podał mu jedną z buteleczek. – Wypij to i idź spać.

Nie pytał, czy udało mu się zmrużyć oko. Nie musiał. Harry wziął fiolkę i podszedł do sofy, odkładając torbę obok.  
- Nie tutaj. Sypialnia – warknął zdenerwowany mężczyzna. – Wiesz, jak trafić – zauważył sucho – więc zrób z tego użytek. Twój skrzat obrał sobie za obowiązek codzienną zmianę pościeli.  
Harry pozbierał swoje rzeczy, ale zawahał się w pół kroku.  
- Czego chciał Malfoy? Dumbledore pozwolił mu tak po prostu…?  
- Dyrektor jest w Ministerstwie – poinformował go obojętnie. – Lucjusz wie, że jesteś osłabiony. Nie wiedział chyba jak bardzo. Chciał wykraść cię albo zmusić do opuszczenia barier Hogwartu. Reszty się domyśl – urwał.  
- Draco – mruknął Gryfon pewnie.  
- Co? – spytał, nie rozumiejąc.  
- Malfoy wysłał mu pewnie wiadomość. Zresztą to on mnie tak załatwił. – Ścisnął mocniej fiolkę.  
Mężczyzna okrążył biurko i wyciągnął z niego kilka czystych pergaminów. Nie patrząc na Harry'ego, wyjął różdżkę i zabezpieczył kominek. Potem drzwi prowadzące zarówno do jego komnat jak i sypialni.  
- Co zrobił dokładnie Malfoy? – spytał spokojnie. – I nie, to nie on poinformował Lucjusza. Wykonałby to od razu, a nie dzisiejszego ranka – dodał, gdy Potter zamierzał zaprzeczyć.  
- Nie wiem, co to było – westchnął. – Najpierw mnie sprowokował, żebym na niego spojrzał, a potem…  
- A potem? – Profesor wydawał się faktycznie zainteresowany.  
Czarne tęczówki prześwietlały go, gdy próbował dobrze dobrać słowa. Oderwał o nich wzrok i spojrzał niepewnie na ściskaną w dłoni fiolkę.  
- Zobaczyłem wszystko. Wszystko, co mam w głowie. I nie wszystko. Jakby… – urwał.  
- Legilimencja – westchnął Snape. – Co widziałeś dokładnie, panie Potter? Czego Malfoy według ciebie szukał? – pytał, zdając się na jego opinię. Lustrował go wzrokiem, spokojnie, metodycznie, jak zwykł to czynić, gdy oceniał przeciwnika.  
- Powiedziałbym, że raczej… - przerwał. – Raczej sprawdzał… mnie? – zakończył pytająco.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał. Pukanie do drzwi poderwało go na równe nogi. Spojrzał na Pottera i ponaglająco skinął w stronę sypialni. Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak wejść do środka i ukryć się za podaną mu peleryną niewidką.

- Sev, otwórz. Masz zablokowany kominek. – Odrobinę zniekształcony głos zza drzwi z pewnością należał do Malfoya.  
- Moment – warknął wściekle Snape, zatrzaskując drzwi sypialni.

***

Kiedy tylko dowiedział się, że Lucjusz jest przekonany o bezbronności Pottera i zamierza porwać go spod nosa Dumbledore'a, bez zastanowienia chwycił za dawno temu zakupioną pelerynę niewidkę. Jako członek Rady Nadzorczej, Malfoy miał pełne prawo do przebywania w szkole kiedy tylko chciał. Do tego zawsze mógł wytłumaczyć, że przyszedł odwiedzić syna, co również nie było zabronione. Co z tego, że nigdy tego nie zrobił?  
Zdążył w ostatniej chwili złapać dzieciaka, zanim wszedł prosto w łapy prawej ręki Czarnego Pana, ale zabawa dopiero się zaczynała. Potter może nie czuł się źle, ale pod maską zaklęć wyglądał fatalnie. Zbyt długo nie sypiał, by kilka nocy zregenerowało zmaltretowane ciało. Po samym Cruciatusie można by spędzić tydzień w świętym Mungu. Iloma Wybraniec obrywał do tej pory?  
Kiedy wcisnął go w ścianę, trząsł się jak w febrze. Nie odepchnął go i o dziwo rozluźnił się, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos. Prychnął, przemierzając salon i gabinet w jednym. Jakby zależało mu na zaufaniu Złotego Chłopca.  
Lucjusz Malfoy stał pod jego drzwiami i zapewne chciał skłonić go do wspólnych poszukiwań. Czy może mu odmówić? Powinien przeczekać, aż Potter odeśpi swoje i zażyje coś postcruciatusowego, zanim faktycznie straci czucie w dłoni.  
- Wejdź, Lu – mruknął. – Kiedy nie przeklęte bachory, to ty zakłócasz mój spokój.  
Wpuścił blondyna do środka, ignorując wyciągniętą różdżkę. Osobiście nakładał zabezpieczenia w swoich komnatach i rzucenie jakiegokolwiek uroku w jego stronę zostałoby potraktowane w najlepszym razie brutalnie. Osłony nie znały się na żartach, za co Mistrz Eliksirów je bardzo cenił.

Pozostało oczekiwać inwencji twórczej od jego gryfońskich przyjaciół. Ten cholerny skrzat obiecał poinformować ich o zagrożeniu i poddać jakiś niecny plan, który odciągnąłby Malfoya od lochów.  
- Nigdzie nie ma Pottera, Sev.  
- To nie mój problem – odpowiedział szybko, drwiąc otwarcie ze zdenerwowania rzekomego przyjaciela.  
- Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony… - podjął znów Malfoy.  
- To nie moje zadanie – uciął.  
- Mogłoby być twoje, możemy przyprowadzić go razem.  
- Zaraz po czy zaraz przed moimi lekcjami? – zapytał drwiąco. – Dumbledore wróci za dwie minuty. Już wie, że Ministerstwo go nie wzywało i doprawdy nie wiem, jak się z tego wytłumaczysz.  
- Nie pomagasz mi…  
- To ty nie pomagasz mi. - Snape nachylił się w stronę mężczyzny. – Mówiłem, że mam wszystko pod kontrolą. - syknął. – Teraz tylko zwiększą ochronę bachora.  
- Mój informator twierdzi inaczej – odciął się wściekle Malfoy.  
- Draco jest głupcem, porywczym i niezbyt rozwiniętym, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.  
- To nie Draco, Severusie. Nie znasz wszystkich moich informatorów – urwał Malfoy. Szyderczy uśmieszek wpełzł mu na twarz, gdy wstawał. – Rozumiem, że nie mogę oczekiwać, ze wyświadczysz mi tę grzeczność? – zawiesił głos.  
- Gdybym wiedział, gdzie gryfońscy przyjaciele ukryli Pottera, zapewne sam bym go wydał.  
Ktoś nagle walnął pięścią w drzwi. Siarczyste przekleństwo utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Nott jest niczym innym jak zwierzęciem.  
- Lu, Gryfoni zablokowali przejście do biblioteki i gabinetu Dumbledore'a! – krzyknął.

***


	11. Chapter 11

betowała: **Tyone** :* :* :*  
dziękuję :*

Rozdział 11  
Legilimecja

Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Snape'a i Malfoya ze względnym spokojem. Nie wiedział, co zamierzał dokładnie Mistrz Eliksirów, ale nawet nie brał pod uwagę tego, że mężczyzna go wyda. Przez chwilę podziwiał, jak Snape daje sobie radę ze śmierciożercą, wytrącając go z równowagi, ale po chwili wszystko się urwało, gdy ojciec Notta powiadomił go o bibliotece. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Malfoy najwyraźniej wywabił dyrektora z Hogwartu i zamierzał przeszukać zamek, ale co robili Gryfoni?  
Usłyszał, jak Snape zabezpiecza drzwi, klnie pod nosem, a potem wydaje z siebie coś takiego jak chichot.  
- Rozumiem, że wszystko podsłuchałeś? – spytał, otwierając drzwi sypialni.  
Harry ostrożnie zdjął pelerynę niewidkę, odkładając ją na krzesło.  
- Co robią Gryfoni? – zapytał cicho.  
- Nie wiem. Najpewniej to, o co ich poprosiłeś. – Zmrużył oczy. – Twój skrzat potrafi nie tylko ścielić łóżka.  
Harry otworzył usta ze zdumienia.  
- Wykorzystujesz Zgredka? – krzyknął oburzony.  
- Nie. To Zgredek wykorzystuje Gryfonów. Powiem szczerze, że bawi mnie ta sytuacja. Są niemal pewni, że śmierciożercy przypuścili atak na Hogwart, a ty ukrywasz się w gabinecie dyrektora. Panna Granger dodatkowo postanowiła obronić hogwarckie zbiory – poinformował go, kpiąc przy tym ewidentnie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
- Jeśli komuś stanie się coś złego? – spytał, jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji.  
- Minerwa uspokoi ich, zanim napadną na niewinnych. Obecnie w zamku znajduje się trzech aktywnych śmierciożerców, Potter. Jeden z tobą rozmawia, a dwóch zaraz się stąd aportuje – urwał. – Wypij eliksir i kładź się spać.

Severus Snape udał się bezpośrednio do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, mając nadzieję, że banda dzieciaków nie dokonała zbyt wielkich zniszczeń. Schody, włącznie z tymi ruchomymi, pokryte były jakimś podejrzanym śluzem, który przywodził na myśl jeden z wyrobów braci Weasley. Starał się nie dotknąć tej mazi, nie będąc pewnym, czy uda mu się to zmyć. Nawet jednym z jego sławnych eliksirów, które czyszczą wszystko łącznie z resztkami gumochłona. Minerwa zorganizowała już grupę, która zajmowała się sprzątaniem i ograniczaniem szkód. Wszyscy zamieszani zostali przydzieleni do poszczególnych zajęć, więc zapewne lekcje nie odbędą się już tego dnia. Przynajmniej Potter nie opuści nic więcej. Zbyt wiele już go ominęło. Mistrz Eliksirów nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się nadrobić zaległości.  
- Wejdź, Severusie – zaprosił go dyrektor, zanim zdążył dotknąć klamki.  
- Dyrektorze – przywitał się, spokojnie.  
Dumbledore zdawał się być faktycznie zdenerwowany. Chodził w kółko po swoim gabinecie, wgniatając dywan w podłogę. Fawkes siedział jak zwykle na swojej żerdzi i ignorował wszystko i wszystkich. Gdyby ta przerośnięta kura należała do niego, zrobiłby z niego rosół.  
- Severusie, co robił tu Lucjusz Malfoy? – spytał, jakby to nie było jasne.  
- Szukał Pottera. Ukryłem go w moich komnatach, gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że obaj z Nottem tu są – urwał.  
Nie cierpiał tych rozmów. Bezsensownych. Tracił tylko czas na wymienianie uprzejmości. Już dawno postarał się o to, by informacje przekazywać mu listownie.  
- Co z nim?  
- Odpoczywa. Wczoraj zemdlał. Dziś użala się nad sobą – skłamał gładko.

Harry obudził się w łóżku, przebrany w piżamę. Znów przegapił wizytę Zgredka i ponownie za nim nie tęsknił. Skrzat robił jak dla niego o wiele za dużo hałasu, a to była ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebował.  
Rozglądnął się po sypialni, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest sam. Snape nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy osobistych. Książki poukładane równo na półkach, szafę zapewne z ubraniami, której nie zamierzał otwierać. Małą szafkę tuż obok łóżka, na której nie było nawet lampki. Żadnych obrazów, pocztówek, listów. Czegokolwiek. Mugolskich zdjęć. Czy Snape nie miał mugolskich korzeni? Zadanie tego pytania byłoby chyba nie na miejscu, tym bardziej, że zostawił go w swoich komnatach samego. Najwyraźniej obarczył go swoim zaufaniem.  
Harry usiadł, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział profesor wcześniej. Malfoy najwyraźniej faktycznie nie doniósł ojcu, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że użył na Harrym jakiegoś dziwnego zaklęcia, które przywołało mnóstwo wspomnień.  
Legilimecja. Przypomniał sobie. Jeszcze dziś pójdzie do biblioteki… chyba, że…  
- Accio legilimencja! – krzyknął w kierunku półek.  
Dwie opasłe księgi zaatakowały go niemal w tej samej chwili.  
- Widzę, że się zadomowiłeś – zauważył zimno mężczyzna, wchodząc do sypialni. Harry zaczerwienił się. Najwyraźniej wybrał najgorszy z możliwych momentów, by dobrać się do zbiorów. – Legilimencja, panie Potter, nie powinna cię interesować – warknął, odbierając mu księgi.  
Podszedł do półek, odkładając je na przeznaczone im miejsce i zabierając trzy inne, zakurzone, stare i bardzo często przeglądane.  
- Oklumencja, przeciwieństwo legilimencji. Jedyna metoda na ochronę – wyrzucał z siebie strzępki informacji. – Przed Czarnym Panem także… - urwał, przypatrując mu się badawczo.  
Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gdy mężczyzna oceniał go. Może jego możliwości? Kto wie?  
- Kiedy to przeczytasz, daj mi znać – dodał, opuszczając bez słowa komnatę.  
Jak zwykle pozostawił mu wybór. Zostać i czytać. Czy wyjść i czytać. A może nie czytać? Choć akuratnie na to miał największą ochotę. Wspomnienie, jak Malfoy przewracał w jego głowie kartki z kolejnymi obrazami z pamięci było wciąż żywe i boleśnie nieprzyjemne. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, ignorując to, że wciąż znajduje się w łóżku. Skoro Snape'owi to nie przeszkadzało, to jemu tym bardziej.  
Otworzył pierwszą z nich „Oklumencja; podstawy" i pogrążył się w lekturze.

Potter nie był jeszcze gotów na rozmowę. Draco wyczuł to, sprawdził i przetestował. Wszystko po kolei. Zgodnie z planem, by zapewnić maksymalne bezpieczeństwo. Pansy właśnie wychodziła z Pokoju Wspólnego, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie księgi i rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, gdy zacisnął mocniej pięści, patrząc na rok starszego od nich Henry'ego Macnaira. Ślizgon miał na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak i obnosił się z nim od kilku dni. Jego opowieści zwabiły młodszych, w tym brata Zabiniego, choć akurat ich rodzina nie miała powiązań z Czarnym Panem i teraz mogły z tego wyniknąć kłopoty.  
Jeszcze kilka dni temu cieszyłby się, gdyby młody Ślizgon głosił z taką fascynacją śmieriożercze poglądy, ale bardzo wiele się zmieniło.  
Lucjusz Malfoy był zwykłym mordercą. Severus Snape był szpiegiem. Potter miał szansę wydostać ich z tej opresji, ale nie był wykwalifikowanym oklumentą i nie można było powierzyć mu sekretów. Jego refleks wieloletniego gracza quidditcha nie miał sobie równych, lecz działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Niedostrzegalnego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale wyczuwalnego, gdy znało się go tak długo jak Draco. Kiedy obserwowało się go latami, z ukrycia czy twarzą w twarz.  
Na domiar tego Pansy bała się własnego cienia. Blaise wahał się, ilekroć widział, jak Marcelin wpatrywał się w Macnaira. Crabbe i Goyle mieli w końcu jakiś plan. A on… Dracon Malfoy miał udać się w paszczę lwa – do rodzinnej posiadłości, wykraść najbardziej chronione księgi ze zbioru swojego ojca.

Był szczerze zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, jak Potter próbuje dobrać się do jego księgozbioru. Lata zajęła mu próba zmuszenia Gryfona do czytania, a tymczasem ten jak zwykle postanowił zrobić wszystko po swojemu. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak nakierować go przynajmniej na właściwą drogę i zostawić w samotności.  
Bardzo chciałby przepytać Draco, dlaczego użył na Złotym Chłopcu legilimencji, skoro z jego twarzy można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi, ale nie lubił zadawać zbędnych pytań. Już wcześniej zauważył, że jego chrześniak przygląda się Gryfonowi bez wrodzonej niemal nienawiści i powoli sprawdza jego możliwości. Refleks, koncentrację, umiejętności… Aż dziw, że nikt z jego przyjaciół nie odgadł, że Potter jest pod ścisłą obserwacją Ślizgona. Ale czegóż można spodziewać się po Gryfonach?

Patrzył na zachód słońca nad Kanałem La Manche. Woda przybrała barwę krwi, gdy płonąca kula zanurzyła się w niej i tym samym oznajmiła mu, że to kolejny zakończony dzień jego nudnej egzystencji. Już dawno nie czuł się tak zmęczony. Ciągła zmiana otoczenia nie pomagała. Francja, Niemcy, Rosja, Włochy, Albania, Rumunia, Japonia… Nie pamiętał, gdzie nie był, choć podejrzewał, że takie miejsce może istnieć. Czasami wracał wspomnieniami do przeżytych lat i przeklinał się w duchu za uczucie pustki, które rozrastało się dzień za dniem. Dusiło go. Oplatało i nie pozwalało zapomnieć.  
Najwyższy już czas był powrócić do starej, dobrej Szkocji. Dawno nie pił Ognistej w towarzystwie Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów był wciąż dzieciakiem, ale jego sarkazm był ujmujący. Nigdy nie poznał równie negatywnej osoby i nie zamierzał tak szybko zakończyć tej znajomości. Nie był pewien, czy Severus ucieszy się z jego odwiedzin, ale podobnie jak w przypadku Carla nie przejmował się tym. Był za stary, by kierować się humorami śmiertelnych. Czuł, że musi wrócić do kraju i zamierzał to zrobić.  
U jego stóp do przytomności dochodził ponad sześćdziesięcioletni czarodziej. Sarlin podciągnął go wyżej i popatrzył w przerażone oczy.  
- Nie było tak źle, co? – spytał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Dwie czerwone ranki po zębach były już całkiem wygojone.

Albus Dubledore siedział w swoim gabinecie i zajadał cytrynowe dropsy.

* * *

**zapraszam wszystkich - .pl**

**tam jest więcej moich tworów ^^  
**


	12. Chapter 12

dla **Zilidyi**

betowała **Tyone**- której się należą wielkie brawa :*

* * *

Rozdział 12

Skłamać czy nie skłamać, oto jest pytanie.

W ciągu tygodnia bardzo szybko wpadli w rutynę. Gryfon pod osłoną peleryny niewidki przekradał się do lochów. Zostawiał w myślodsiewni wszystko, co go niepokoiło i czytał o oklumencji. Rzadziej odrabiał zadanie, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Snape'owi, który oceniał prace pozostałych roczników. Prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, jeśli nie liczyć krótkiego powitania, na które Harry czasem dostawał odpowiedź, a częściej było to tylko skinienie, świadczące o tym, że Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył jego obecność.  
Gryfon czuł się lepiej, spał więcej, choć nie bez incydentów. Wciąż rzucał na łóżko czary wyciszające, tak na wszelki wypadek. Sieć, którą tworzył przez kilkanaście dni, dalej oplatała jego ciało, ale Snape już więcej o niej nie wspomniał. Czasami jednak Potter czuł jego palące spojrzenie na sobie, lecz bał się podnieść głowę, by skrzyżować wzrok z mężczyzną. Prawie nic nie zmieniło się w ich relacjach. Zauważył jednak, że gdy się nie odzywał, nie był obrażany, więc korzystał z tej sposobności, ile mógł.  
Przejście przez podstawy oklumencji trwało odrobinę dłużej, niż przypuszczał. Przeważnie gdy miał jakieś pytania, zapisywał je na pergaminie i następnego dnia szedł do biblioteki, i nawet Ron zaczął powoli wierzyć w jego krukońską miłość, która ma zapewne na niego zbawienny wpływ. Rudzielec musiał zapomnieć, że sam był źródłem plotki, ale nie zamierzał tego prostować. Dzięki temu i Lunie, która posyłała mu pocieszające uśmiechy, mógł wychodzić każdego wieczora niezatrzymywany i niewypytywany.

Zadziwiające było to, że Potter potrafił siedzieć w ciszy. Wyprowadzał go tym spokojem z równowagi, ilekroć okupował jego komnaty. Siadywał wtedy na sofie, która szybko stała się 'sofą Pottera' i czytał. Niejednokrotnie odrywał się i notował coś, ale nigdy nie zadał ani jednego pytania. Książka powoli się kończyła, czas płynął, a Potter milczał. Cholerny rozgadany Gryfon, który potrafił docenić ciszę jego komnat, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.  
Czasami patrzył na niego, a raczej na splecione ze sobą zaklęcia, które pulsowały żywą magią. Wybraniec musiał je poprawić, a może dodać kolejne, bo sieć wydawała się bardziej ułożona. Gęsta. Prawie nieprzejrzysta. Gryfon spinał się wtedy, jakby czuł, że jest obserwowany, ale jeśli tak było – nigdy nic nie powiedział. Właściwie w ogóle nic nie mówił i to było niepokojące.  
Severus nie raz obserwował jego zachowanie wśród kolegów, kiedy to śmiał się, żartował albo po prostu rozmawiał. Milczenia w wykonaniu Pottera, jak Bóg żywy, nie widział. Aż do teraz.  
Pełne skupienie na twarzy, niewielka zmarszczka przecinająca czoło, która zapewne się pogłębi wraz z jego wiekiem. Tak, Gryfon kolejny raz zagłębił się całą duszą w lekturę. Severus nie wiedział nawet, czy eliksiry, które mu serwuje co wieczór i myślodsiewnia pomogły. Chłopak wydawał się spokojniejszy, bardziej skoncentrowany, wyspany. Pod wszystkimi maskującymi zaklęciami wciąż było widać bladość, ale to był zbyt krótki okres, by ciało w pełni się zregenerowało. Przynajmniej dłoń nie drżała mu tak często, gdy pisał coś na pergaminie przynoszonym co wieczór.

Zbliżał się weekend i Draco Malfoy przeniósł się do swojego domu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy przywitał go skrzat domowy i pocałował matkę w policzek na powitanie. Niemal ucieszył się, że nie ma ojca. Zapewne był w Ministerstwie, ale on nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Miał tylko dwa dni na przeszukanie biblioteki rodzinnej. A potem musiał podjąć decyzję, czy zabrać to, co może się przydać, czy tracić czas na przepisywanie. Jeśli wybrałby pierwszą możliwość, nie miałby już powrotu do domu i najprawdopodobniej byłby zmuszony do ukrywania się w Hogwarcie. To znacznie utrudniłoby szukanie lokalizacji na kryjówkę dla Ślizgonów w razie wybuchu wojny.  
Podążył sztywno do swojego pokoju i opadł na miękkie łóżko, zagrzebując się w poduszkach.  
Potter zmienił się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Gryfon jakby przytomniej spoglądał na świat. Nigdy już nie skrzyżował z nim wzroku i raczej tego unikał, co zaniepokoiło go odrobinę. Teraz jednak miał całkiem nowe problemy, bo Severus rozpoczął pilną obserwację ich Domu. Ciemne tęczówki śledziły ich na każdym kroku, gdy wymykali się w nocy z dormitorium do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Nigdy żadnego z nich nie ukarał ani nawet nie zmusił do powrotu do pokoju, ale to było tylko bardziej niepokojące. Plan zaczął się sypać już w momencie, gdy odkryli, że Potter jest konieczny do jego realizacji. Nikt z ich rocznika nie dysponował własnym majątkiem, a ten, który mieli, był po ścisłą kontrolą rodziców.  
Wytypowali dwójkę uczniów w swoim wieku, którzy byli pewni pod względem lojalności i mieli możliwość wypożyczenia czy odsprzedania jakiegoś nawet niewielkiego domku. Jednak Longbottom odpadł ze względów oczywistych, a z Potterem od dnia spożycia feralnego eliksiru było coś nie tak. Malfoy zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że Czarny Pan powoli zaczynał kontrolować poczynania Gryfona, ale zmienił zdanie, gdy przeszukał dokładnie jego myśli i nie znalazł tam śladu negatywnych emocji, których się spodziewał.  
Gryfon był przerażony, wystraszony, niepewny… Ale nie miał w sobie nawet grama nienawiści, nawet do ludzi, którzy trzymali go w komórce pod schodami. Nie potrafił też czuć złości do Czarnego Pana. Ból, którego Draco doświadczał we wspomnieniach Pottera, wielokrotnie nie pozwalał mu zasnąć. Gdyby on był na miejscu Wybrańca, jego wrogowie mieliby poważne problemy z poruszaniem się o własnych siłach, gdy tylko dostałby do ręki różdżkę.

Zapach ryb przypomniał mu, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubił miast portowych. Wycieczka do Anglii zajęła mu dłużej niż przypuszczał, ale to była wina tylko i wyłącznie zmiennego systemu monetarnego. Niepotrzebnie wymienił liry na galeony, skoro w rozrachunku i tak potrzebował funtów. Dobrze, że wciąż można wszędzie płacić zlotem, gdy przepłaca się czterokrotnie. Inaczej miałby poważne problemy z przepłynięciem wpław tego cholernego zbiornika wodnego.  
Nigdy nie był dobrym pływakiem, co musi dziwić, gdy ma się ponad siedemset lat na naukę. Jego koordynacja w wodzie była fatalna, ale odbijał sobie to pojedynkami i wampirzą zwinnością. Nieczęsto też miał okazję rozebrać się do bielizny i tak po prostu popluskać się w jeziorze, więc nie przejmował się zbytnio.

Potter jak zwykle wszedł do jego komnat i zajął swoje miejsce po krótkim powitaniu. Ostatnie słowa podręcznika postanowił najwyraźniej dokładnie przepisać, bo pióro nieustannie wydawało cichy szmer.  
- Co robisz? – spytał w końcu Severus, decydując się na przerwanie ciszy.  
- Chcę przepisać cytat – odparł lakonicznie Potter, odrywając oczy od pergaminu.  
- Ponieważ? – Brwi zawędrowały naprawdę wysoko.  
Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.  
- Wydaje się być adekwatny: _Człowiek więcej boi się tworów własnego umysłu niż konkretnej rzeczywistości._* - przeczytał.  
Severus spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem. Tego się nie spodziewał. Gryfon najwyraźniej zrozumiał więcej, niż oczekiwał. Oklumencja nie była najłatwiejszą sztuką, ale nieodzowna przy jej nauce legilimencja potrafiła przerazić każdego. Wzmagała koszmary u ludzi, których jej poddano, a Potter tak jakby zaczął wszystko od tyłu. Pierwsze mary nocne, potem zrozumienie, teraz zapoznanie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego autor właśnie tak zakończył szereg rad dotyczących ochrony umysłu. Wiele godzin poświęcił rozmyślaniom na ten temat, dopóki Lucjusz Malfoy nie próbował włamać się do jego głowy i nie natrafił na najbardziej przerażające rytuały, które opisywała jedna z ksiąg czytana przez Severusa tamtej nocy. Czy właśnie to wtedy go uratowało? Głupie zainteresowanie i wybujała wyobraźnia?  
Nie po raz pierwszy rozważał, czy nie podziękować Sarlinowi za dar i wspólne lekcje, ale jak zwykle – wszystko poszło w zapomnienie, gdy spojrzał w jasnozielone tęczówki.  
- Co zrobisz? – spytał cicho.  
Tę rozmowę powinni byli odbyć kilka dni temu, gdy podał mu podręcznik, ale nie miał do tego głowy. Poza tym to Potter winien był ją rozpocząć, kiedy tylko doszedł do odpowiednich wniosków. Jeśli w ogóle do nich doszedł. Może potrzebował jeszcze kilku dni, by zdać sobie sprawę z sytuacji?  
- Jak długo będzie mi pomagać myślodsiewnia? – zapytał spokojnie.  
Przynajmniej tyle chłopak się nauczył. Żadnej paniki, strachu. Czasem pozostaje tylko spokój. I tylko godność.  
- Cały czas, ale niedostatecznie. – Jak wyjaśnić komuś, że jest w stałym kontakcie z najlepszym legilimentą, który na dodatek jest szaleńcem i mordercą?  
- Nie mam ostatnio koszmarów.  
- Wiem, Potter. Jeśli zamierzasz mnie o tym teraz informować, to możesz sobie odpuścić. Zauważyłem to od razu – skłamał. Bardzo trudno było mu przebić się przez sieć zaklęć, od kiedy je dostrzegł. W jakiś chory sposób były piękne. Ten ich synchroniczny ruch. Łagodne pulsowanie. Ile razy uspokajały go, gdy zamierzał tak zakląć prace domowe cholernych ignorantów, by zaraziły ich pokrętnymi chorobami?  
- Czy pańskie koszmary ustały, gdy został pan oklumentą?  
Odwieczny dylemat. Skłamać czy nie skłamać, oto jest pytanie.

* * *

* Antoni Kępiński - Lęk


	13. Chapter 13

dla **sandwich** za to, że nigdy nie zdąży

betowała niezawodna **Tyone** - jest moja! i cudowna! 

* * *

Rozdział 13

Garść czekoladek wyłącznie

Severus Snape rzadko miał okazję mierzyć się z kimś wzrokiem. O dziwo, nawet najwięksi psychopaci z Averrym na czele spuszczali głowy. Natomiast szaleńcze błyski Dumbledore'a utwierdzały go tylko w przekonaniu, że starzec już dawno stracił jasny wgląd w obecną sytuację na świecie. Czarnego Pana Mistrz Eliksirów nie liczył, bo zazwyczaj w jego obecności spędzał czas na kolanach. Nigdy też nie miał przemożnej chęci spoglądania mu w oczy. One są zwierciadłem duszy, a jak wiadomo taką trzeba posiadać, żeby coś w nich dostrzec. A Severus nigdy nie chciał zobaczyć pustki.  
Oczy Pottera mówiły niewiele. A nawet to było nieśmiałym szeptem; _przeżyłem tak wiele, że trudno mnie zaskoczyć_. Więc z niemałą przyjemnością chłonął emocje. Zmieszanie, gdy wstał z fotela i przesunął go bliżej sofy. Zażenowanie, kiedy rozpiął górne guziki szaty, czując, że kołnierzyk coraz mocniej wpija się w jego gardło.  
W końcu ostatnim, co zobaczył w oczach młodego Pottera, była determinacja, która powiedziała mu więcej niż dotychczasowe pięć lat.  
- Moje koszmary nie odeszły i nie odejdą. Twoje, panie Potter, są wynikiem więzi z Czarnym Panem. I jeśli powtórzę to jeszcze raz, przysięgam, że Gryffindor straci w tym tygodniu wszystkie punkty – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – Doszukiwanie się analogii pomiędzy nami to kompletna strata czasu, bo w odróżnieniu od pana potrafię dokonywać wyborów i ponosić ich konsekwencje. – Miał nadzieję, że dostatecznie obniżył jego chęci prywatnych rozmów. Tym bardziej, że zielone tęczówki lekko rozszerzyły się, gdy użył ostrego tonu pod koniec dyskusji.  
- W zamku jest dwóch legilimentów. Ja i dyrektor – zakończył chłodno. – Proszę zostawić podręcznik na stoliku. Oczekuję cię jutro wieczorem, Potter, jeśli zamierzasz korzystać z mojej myślodsiewni. – Wstał i podszedł z powrotem do biurka, zostawiając Gryfona z własnymi myślami i na kolejnym rozstaju dróg.

Żeby być dobrym szpiegiem niepotrzebna jest umiejętność kłamania. Bynajmniej. Prawdy i półprawdy sprawdzają się idealnie. Są niewykrywalne, a manipulowanie słowem jest czystą przyjemnością, gdy potrafi się to robić. Balansowanie. Na końcu własnej różdżki… Po prawej na jego ramieniu Czarny Pan, a po lewej Dumbledore. Gryfon idealnie rozlokował się swoim ciężarem, nie wybierając żadnej ze stron i stając się cichym sprzymierzeńcem Severusa. Choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedział i, jeśli Merlin rzeczywiście kiedyś żył – miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

***

Wyszedł z lochów z duszą na ramieniu i, nie chcąc jeszcze wracać do dormitorium, udał się na boisko do quidditcha. Wydostanie się z zamku okazało się zbyt proste, nawet jak dla niego. W dłoniach wciąż ściskał kawałek pergaminu, na którym zapisane jego nierównym pismem notatki mówiły same za siebie. Nigdy nie nauczy się oklumencji, jeśli ktoś nie będzie świadomie włamywał się do jego umysłu. Malfoy zrobił to już raz i na samo wspomnienie niekontrolowanego przepływu obrazów dostawał ciarek. On sam najprawdopodobniej buszuje po umyśle Voldemorta, czerpiąc z jego nienawiści ile się da. Nie potrafił tak żyć. Nie mógł. Czy jednak potrafiłby pozwolić Snape'owi na wnikanie w najbardziej intymne sfery swojego życia? Komórka pod schodami, Dursleyowie, Syriusz.  
Miał tak wiele tajemnic, tak wiele emocji, które ukrywał. Wszystkie intymne spotkania z przyjaciółmi, uściski pani Weasley, ciche rozmowy z Ronem, pocałunek z Cho. Tak wiele rzeczy, którymi nie chciał dzielić się nawet z Gryfonami, a zmuszony będzie pokazać je Ślizgonowi, który najprawdopodobniej wykpi go za każdym razem. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział wszystkie uśmieszki serwowane przez niego na lekcjach.  
Nawet nie wiedział, że tak szybko dotarł na słabo oświetlone boisko do quidditcha. Usiadł na trybunach i popatrzył na ciemnozieloną trawę, czując, że zaczyna się odprężać, tak jak podczas pierwszego meczu na pierwszym roku. Do tej pory pamiętał to uczucie przyjemnego pulsowania krwi w żyłach, gdy wznosił się w powietrze, a wszyscy wiwatowali. Uwielbiał dopingujące go tłumy, więc czasami zastanawiał się, czy Snape nie ma racji w tym, że jest spragniony uwagi.  
Zamknął oczy, czując lekkie podmuchy nocnego powietrza i nagle wiedział, co należy zrobić.

***

Dracon Malfoy przez całe dwa dni nie wychodził z prywatnej biblioteki, uprzedzając skrzaty domowe, że nie będzie dostępny dla nikogo, dopóki nie znajdzie potrzebnych mu w nauce zaklęć. Ojcu wspomniał o tym, że zamierza odegrać się na Potterze za rzekomo przegrany pojedynek na lekcjach Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, więc dostał niemal błogosławieństwo. Matka z lekkim zamyśleniem w oczach skinęła mu głową, jakby dla potwierdzenia jego decyzji. A może tylko tak mu się wydawało. Nie mógł jeszcze wspomnieć jej o swoich postanowieniach, bo mieszkała w tym samym domu, co jeden z najlepszych legilimentów, więc żadna tajemnica nigdy nie utrzymała się w rezydencji dłużej niż dwie minuty, jeśli Lucjusz tylko miał jakieś podejrzenia. Na swoje jednak nieszczęście Malfoy senior ze swego jedynego dziedzica zrobił niesamowicie odpornego oklumentę, który wcale nie stawiał murów, a wzorem swojego ojca chrzestnego – budował fałszywe obrazy.  
Stworzenie pojedynku z Potterem nie było trudne. Wykorzystał wspomnienia z drugiego roku i te sprzed kilku dni, gdy rzucił w niego _Drętwotą_. Niemal czuł na swojej jaźni magię ojca, która sprawdzała najpierw ostrożnie czy zauważył, a potem wślizgnęła się przez słabą tarczę ochronną i wyciągnęła na wierzch wszystko, co go interesowało. Nic więcej, nic mniej.  
Zamknął ostatnią z ksiąg i popatrzył na zapisane równo ponad piętnaście stóp pergaminu. Spisał chyba wszystko, co było przydatne. Całe szczęście, że potrafił używać jednocześnie trzech piór samopiszących, inaczej nigdy nie zdążyłby w tak krótkim czasie. Może nie będzie musiał wracać do domu na święta. Może już nigdy nie będzie musiał tutaj wracać. Może uda mu się wyciągnąć stąd matkę bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.  
Może…

***

Wstąpił do jednego z czarodziejskich sklepów, które ukryto w bardzo wąskiej uliczce, rozszerzającej się jednak na każde, nawet najlżejsze drgnienie magii. Tak dobrze było znów poczuć brytyjski klimat. Kurz starych ksiąg, wilgoć i wszechobecną mgłę. Przekroczył próg lokalu, zdejmując pelerynę. Jego blond włosy zwróciły natychmiast uwagę ekspedienta, który za wszelką cenę próbował upchnąć nadwyżkę towaru na jednej z półek, ale nawet zaawansowane czary zmniejszające nie dawały rady.  
- Proszę się nie kłopotać – odparł z lekkim cudzoziemskim akcentem. – Poproszę zapakować dla mnie księgi z tej listy. – Podał mężczyźnie dość długi, drobno zapisany pergamin i z przyjemnością zauważył, że młody chłopak zarumienił się, gdy obniżył tembr głosu. – I przynajmniej pięć pudełek magicznych czekoladek z wiśniami – dodał z błyskiem w oku.  
Uwielbiał małe miasteczka czarodziejskie. Na Pokątnej spędziłby przynajmniej dwa dni, szukając każdej księgi w oddzielnym sklepie. Kolejki w Miodowym Królestwie przerażały go, tym bardziej, że przez niemal cały czas musiał uważać, by nie zetknąć się z kimś przypadkowo odsłoniętą częścią ciała. Kontakt bywał nieprzyjemny i na jego nieszczęście bardzo szybko go rozpoznawano. Wytłumaczenie, że jest całkiem niegroźnym, uzależnionym od czekolady wampirem było niemal niemożliwe, gdy zidiociali obrońcy czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa zaczynali rzucać w niego _Avady_.  
Bezskutecznie. Jak można zabić kogoś, kto już nie żyje?  
- Płacę złotem – uprzedził kolejne pytanie i odliczył szybko kilka mniejszych gródek ze skórzanego mieszka.  
Severus powtarzał do znudzenia, że jest staroświecki, ale nigdy nie dodał, iż mu to nie odpowiada. Czekoladki i drogie księgi powinny udobruchać go tym bardziej. Dziesięć lat temu zniknął bez pożegnania, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej. To drażniące uczucie w klatce piersiowej zmusiło go do porzucenia przyjaciela i wędrówki na wschód. Potem było południe i teraz w końcu czuł, że może wrócić do starej dobrej Anglii. Nie udało mu się jednak nigdy odgarnąć prawidłowości, z jaką reaktywowała się od czasu do czasu klątwa, którą na niego rzucono, gdy skończył szesnasty rok życia. I trwała aż do dziś. Przez ponad siedemset lat samotności.  
Ekspedient skończył ważyć złoto i wypłacił mu w galeonach resztę, więc pozwolił pieniądzom spocząć miękko w kieszeniach spodni. Mógłby kupić jeszcze jakieś składniki eliksirów, ale czuł, że podrzędne sklepiki czarodziejskie nie będą miały tego samego asortymentu, co stary dobry Nokturn.  
- Czy mogę prosić pergamin? – spytał cicho.  
W głowie zaświtał mu całkiem diabelski pomysł, który doda pikanterii spotkaniu z Severusem. Gdy wysyłał sowy z hogwarckim adresem, chichotał cicho pod nosem. Nie użył zaklęcia zmniejszającego na żadnym z pakunków i Mistrz Eliksirów będzie musiał się wykazać niesamowitym refleksem, jeśli chciał uniknąć siniaków.

***


	14. Chapter 14

w większości betowała Delicja :* :* :* - wszystkie błędy to moja robota, bo nie odesłałam jej tego ^^

Rozdział 14

Nieoczekiwany kochanek

Harry siedział przy stole Gryffindoru, dłubiąc widelcem w dziwnej papce, którą przygotowały skrzaty. Hermiona twierdziła, że to kleik z sosem malinowym, ale on za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzał tego jeść. Ron tymczasem pałaszował czwartą z kolei porcję, doprowadzając do zgorszenia część czarownic z ich roku, odchudzających się zawzięcie od wakacji. W pewnej chwili do Wielkiej Sali wkroczyła Naczelna Waria… znaczy, Wróżka Hogwartu, i podeszła do Snape'a, spokojnie pijącego poranną kawę. Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na nią z niechęcią graniczącą z obrzydzeniem i Harry musiał przyznać mu rację. Trelawney miała nieprzyjemny zwyczaj wkładania na siebie całkiem przypadkowych rzeczy. Chciał wierzyć, że niezaplanowanych, bo podejrzana muszla, którą wplotła we włosy, nadawała jej jeszcze bardziej odstręczający wygląd.

- Severusie! – krzyknęła zatrwożona. Snape skrzywił się, jakby ktoś potraktował go setką cruciatusów. – Czuję, że stanie się dziś coś niesamowitego – orzekła uroczyście.  
- I nikt nie umrze? – spytał równie głośno, co zgryźliwie mężczyzna. – To samo w sobie jest niesamo… - Nie dokończył, gdy pierwsza sowa pocztowa upuściła przed nim gruby tom. Kolejne lądowały na stole systematycznie, tworząc coraz większy stos, który niebezpiecznie przechylał się w stronę zdezorientowanego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Kilka ksiąg upadło na kamienną podłogę, choć gdyby nie wrodzony instynkt mężczyzny, najpewniej dostałby nimi w głowę. Snape odsunął krzesło zdecydowanym ruchem i czym prędzej zlustrował wszystkie swoje przesyłki, patrząc pytająco na Dumbledore'a, który pokręcił przecząco głową. Chwilowo sowy przestały nadlatywać, więc wylewitował stos pod ścianę i spojrzał z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku na zaskoczonych uczniów, a potem dumną z siebie Trelawney.  
Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nadleciała kolejna kanonada sów, które obrzuciły go niczym innym jak pudełkami czekoladek z wiśniami, tak dobrze znanymi z Miodowego Królestwa. Tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów tylko zmarszczył brwi i odpiął maleńki bilecik przyczepiony do ostatniego z podarków. I gdyby Harry go nie znał, gdyby nie widział przez ostatnie lata całej gamy min… począwszy od szczerej niechęci po równie szczerą nienawiść, mógłby przysiąc, że Severus Snape uśmiechnął się.

Dumbledore wstał, chcąc najwyraźniej wyjaśnić sytuację, która zaburzyła śniadanie, ale w tym momencie zdarzyło się coś jeszcze bardziej zaskakującego niż księgi i czekoladki dla Snape'a. Do Wielkiej Sali, przez uchylone okno, wleciał wyjec, i, zatrzymując się tuż przed Mistrzem Eliksirów, wystawił prowokująco język. Chwilę później rozwinął się z gracją, a melodyjny męski głos zadeklamował:

spalam się w tobie  
w tobie płonę  
w tobie gasnę  
czekasz zawsze kiedy zasnę...  
w tobie tonę  
w spojrzeniu...  
w tobie odnajduję życie  
całujesz mnie czasem skrycie...  
spalasz się we mnie  
jak ja spalam się w tobie  
nikt z nas nikomu tego nie powie  
ogień z ogniem  
tak podobni a tak różni  
w siebie zapatrzeni - oboje próżni  
co łączy - dzieli najmocniej*

Harry myślał, że nigdy nie zobaczy, jak Hermionie brakuje słów. Jak Ron krztusi się piątą porcją kleiku i z obrzydzeniem odsuwa od siebie jedzenie, a Neville mdleje. Nigdy nie myślał też, że Severus Snape rzuci sali tak mordercze spojrzenie, że tylko nim samym mógłby zgładzić Voldemorta, a przynajmniej doprowadzić do poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.  
- Wracać do śniadania! – warknął, gdy od stołu Slytherinu dobiegł cichy chichot. Zabrał ze sobą wszystkie przesyłki i zniknął za drzwiami, powiewając czarnymi szatami.

ooo

Poniedziałek był najdziwniejszym dniem dla niemal wszystkich mieszkańców zamku. Mistrz Eliksirów odwołał zajęcia, a powodu nie mógł wydobyć od niego nawet Dumbledore. Do tego dyrektor zauważył czarnowłosego profesora niebezpiecznie blisko barier ochronnych, które ten sprawdzał i modyfikował, choć słowem nie wspomniał o powodzie nagłego zainteresowania obronnością zamku. Severus Snape spacerował po błoniach jeszcze przez kilka godzin z niepokojem zerkając w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, co wprowadziło w stan nerwowy też resztę zamku. Duchy bardzo szybko rozniosły plotkę o niespodziewanym ataku, który miałby rzekomo nadejść od strony ciemnego boru, ale dyrektor uspokajał, więc część uczniów po prostu wróciła do swoich dormitoriów. Pogłoski w miarę upływu czasu nabierały jednak coraz większej mocy.  
Nadmiar czasu, który skutkiem tego powstał, Hermiona postanowiła wykorzystać w bibliotece, gdzie też zaciągnęła obu swoich przyjaciół. Ron szybko zebrał stare numery czasopisma o quidditchu i, gdy nie patrzyła, zakrył je księgami do Transmutacji, a nawet Historii Magii. Harry tymczasem, wziąwszy sobie do serca krewki charakter Mistrza Eliksirów, wyłuskał spomiędzy półek kilka niewielkich tomów, które traktowały zarówno o legilimencji jak i oklumencji.  
Sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby szperać mu w głowie, przyprawiała go o mdłości, ale decyzja została podjęta i musiał tylko powiadomić o niej Snape'a. Nie był zaskoczony tym, że mężczyzna poświęca dla niego swój czas. Bezpieczeństwo Mistrza Eliksirów zależało w dużej mierze od tego, w jakiej kondycji będzie Harry. Gdyby Voldemort dowiedział się czegokolwiek… Gdyby miał jakiekolwiek podejrzenia względem Snape'a, skończyłoby się to tragicznie.  
Zabrał więc potrzebne księgi, chcąc przygotować się na wieczorne zajęcia. Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby nie chcieć tracić czasu. Byłby wręcz zaskoczony, gdyby dostał dzień wytchnienia. Znali się doskonale z lekcji eliksirów, które sugerowały ni mniej, ni więcej, iż powinien orientować się przynajmniej w ogólnym zarysie, zanim przekroczy kolejny raz próg gabinetu.

Dziś, podczas śniadania, erotyk wygłoszony chłopięcym głosem, zszokował wszystkich, a najbardziej zaskoczony był sam zainteresowany – Severus Snape, który momentalnie zbiegł z Wielkiej Sali i od tamtej pory nikt go nie widział. Kolejne plotki bardzo szybko zaczęły krążyć po zamku, jakoby Mistrz Eliksirów posiadał młodego kochanka, którego ukrywał poza murami, ale Harry szybko doszedł do wniosku, że był to tylko głupi żart, który najprawdopodobniej skończy się tragicznie, gdy dowcipniś zostanie odkryty. Być może nie znał za dobrze swojego nauczyciela, ale chęć mordu była w jego ciemnych oczach doskonale widoczna.

ooo

Severus Snape uwielbiał mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim. Albo przynajmniej orientować się w sytuacji na tyle dobrze, by w razie potrzeby móc manipulować faktami. I ludźmi. Na tym się znał doskonale. Od lat nie zajmował się niczym innym, gdy jednak ktoś próbował manipulować nim – zawsze stawiał opór. Albus Dumbledore musi grać tak jak mu zagra, bo jest jedynym szpiegiem. Jest też jedynym źródłem informacji, dzięki któremu Zakon może swobodnie bronić mugolskich części świata bez zbyt licznych ofiar z ich strony. Czarny Pan nawet nie zastanawia się, dlaczego tak często ponosi porażki, ale przecież dla niego jest tylko i wyłącznie Mistrzem Eliksirów. Człowiekiem wiecznie zamkniętym w laboratorium i nie widzącym innego świata, prócz swoich ukochanych mikstur. Przynajmniej na takiego kreował się przez ostatnie lata i teraz przynosiło to zamierzone efekty. Prawie w ogóle nie musiał uczestniczyć w atakach, skupiając się głównie na warzeniu. Miał teraz czas na własne eksperymenty, na własne plany, ale wyskoczyła sytuacja z Potterem i wiedział już, jak spożytkuje wolne wieczory. Dzieciaka należało wyszkolić tak dobrze, jak tylko to możliwe. Był pewien, że nie obędzie się bez łez, krwi i przekleństw, ale w zasadzie nie spodziewał się nigdy po bachorze Pottera czegoś więcej. Najpewniej gryfońska osobistość nawet nie pomyśli o tym, by przygotować się odpowiednio do zajęć, więc już zaczynał się uzbrajać w cierpliwość.

I wtedy właśnie, gdy wszystko zaczynało się w miarę układać, pojawia się on. Ponownie. Pamiętał, jak czekał na niego przez prawie pół roku, mając nadzieję, że w końcu wróci. To nie było jednak kolejne polowanie. Nie dostał od niego nawet jednej wiadomości, krótkiej notki. Nic. Do dziś nie był pewien nawet tego, czy żyje. Lecz stos drogich ksiąg, który był tylko podstępnym wstępem do obsypania czekoladkami o ulubionym smaku, utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że Sarlin ponownie próbuje wkupić się w jego łaski. Do tego ośmieszyć, choć wiedział, że na reputacji zależy mu najbardziej.  
Severus zastanawiał się tylko chwilę, czy wyjaśniać dyrektorowi erotyk wydeklamowany tak młodym i świeżym głosem, ale szybko zrezygnował. Nawet wtedy, gdy ewidentnie molestowałby uczniów, Dumbledore starałby się zachować go w szkole. Miałby nad nim przynajmniej pozorną władzę.  
Nie, z Dumbledore'em i Czarnym Panem radził sobie doskonale. Potter przestał stanowić problem, od kiedy uchwycił jego wzrok podczas śniadania i lekka aprobata w oczach wystarczyła mu za odpowiedź. Kto jednak uchroni go przed szalonym wampirem z lekko romantycznymi odchyłami i skłonnościami do przesadyzmu?  
Wpakował czekoladkę do ust z nadzieją, że zmodyfikowan bariery przynajmniej powiadomią go o przybyciu huraganu.

ooo

Draco Malfoy nie dopił kolejnej filiżanki kawy. Jeszcze kilka dni i prawie w ogóle przestanie pijać swój ulubiony napój, od którego uzależnił się już w dzieciństwie. Kto podaje dziesięciolatkowi kawę?  
Poprawił blond czuprynę, która nie była tak doskonale ułożona jak zawsze i sięgnął po rogalika. Nie wiedział, jak ma zinterpretować zachowanie swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale to było coś więcej niż głupi żart. Kto zresztą byłyby takim idiotą, żeby igrać z ogniem w postaci Opiekuna Slytherinu? Bliźniacy Weasley skończyli już szkołę, więc nuda zaczynała doskwierać każdemu z osobna.  
- Zjedz go, musisz coś jeść, Draco. – Usłyszał ponaglający szept ze swojej prawej strony i rogalik z dżemem został bezceremonialnie wepchnięty do jego ust.  
Mechanicznie pogryzł go na drobne i przełknął. Stracił apetyt już w domu, gdy trafił na księgi czarnoksięskie, których ruszać był nie powinien.

ooo

W całym zamieszaniu nikt nie doczytał w Proroku Codziennym krótkiej wzmianki o Abraxasie Malfoyu, który zmarł na smoczą ospę parę dni wcześniej.

* * *

* Twór mojego autorstwa; tytuł Dzieląc


	15. Chapter 15

betowała: Tyone :* :* :* - jesteś cudna :*

Rozdział 15  
Oklumencja

Harry wszedł do komnat Snape'a z duszą na ramieniu. Mistrza Eliksirów nie było na kolacji, co nie byłoby dziwne, gdyby nie to, że Dumbledore wyglądał na ewidentnie zaniepokojonego. W szkole huczało od sprzecznych plotek i Gryfon przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Snape nie użyje ponownie tego czaru o szerokim zasięgu, by usunąć wspomnienia. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie. Nie udało mu się odszukać żadnych informacji o Obliviate tego rodzaju. Ani nic o jego odmianach. Potrzebne księgi musiały znajdować się w chronionej części biblioteki lub w prywatnych zbiorach profesora. Nie znalazł też nawet wzmianki o ochronie przed takowymi czarami. Ślizgoni musieli mieć dużo szerszy dostęp do skomplikowanej magii. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, była to Czarna Magia, której jak dotąd Harry unikał. Jeśli jednak pozwalała na obronę w pewnych sferach, logicznym wydawało mu się sięgnięcie i do tych źródeł.  
Przez krótki moment rozważał nawet rozmowę ze Snape'em, ale skoro współpraca układała im się niemal idealnie, nie chciał zaburzać milczącego układu. Zdawał sobie w pełni sprawę, że będą musieli zamienić ze sobą jeszcze sporo słów podczas lekcji. Ba! Nastawił się nawet na inwektywy, które zapewne zostaną rzucone w jego stronę. Nie oszukiwał się – nie był zbyt pojętnym uczniem, a Snape nie miał cierpliwości. Nie mógł jednak zwrócić się o pomoc do Dumbledore'a. Gdyby jeszcze raz został poczęstowany cytrynowym dropsem jako główną odpowiedzią na trapiące go kwestie, najprawdopodobniej sam oddałby się w ręce śmierciożerców.  
Snape nie rozwiązywał jego problemów, ale nie częstował cukierkami, więc Harry przynajmniej będzie miał zdrowe zęby, gdy spotka się z Voldemortem.  
Gdy tylko ta myśl skrystalizowała się w jego umyśle, zachichotał. Natychmiast pochłonęły go ciemne tęczówki. Najwyraźniej zamyślił się na środku salonu Snape'a.  
- Miło, że mimo iż jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy, już marnujesz mój czas – warknął profesor, splatając dłonie na piersi.  
Gryfon przybrał zwykły, opanowany wyraz twarzy, ale powstrzymał się od przeprosin, które cisnęły się mu na usta. Snape'owi nie imponowały słowa. Niejednokrotnie już widział, jak Mistrz Eliksirów nie robi sobie nic z próśb czy gróźb.  
- Chciałbym, żeby mnie pan uczył oklumencji, profesorze – oświadczył mu spokojnie. – Wiem, z czym się to wiąże – urwał, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie chciałby jeszcze dodać. W końcu popołudnie spędził też doczytując o oklumencji, ile tylko mógł, tak, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Hermiony czy Rona.  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się, a poprzeczna zmarszczka przecięła jego czoło. Chwilę milczał, jakby rozważał słowa Gryfona, ale ostatecznie skinął głową i wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry wiedział, że tak będzie. Kiedy usłyszał wypowiadane wyraźnie zaklęcie, zaczął powtarzać w myślach wznosić mury, wznosić mury, wznosić mury. Nie był pewien, jak długo zajęło mężczyźnie przedarcie się przez bariery jego umysłu. Zamiast jednak atakujących go wspomnień, nieprzyjemna obecność musnęła jego jaźń i wycofała się tak szybko jak dostała do środka.  
Spojrzał z bardzo bliska na dywan, którego nie powinno być pod jego policzkiem i na buty Snape'a.  
- Żałosne, panie Potter. – Usłyszał tuż przy uchu, gdy został podciągnięty do pionu przez silne dłonie.  
Ćwiczyli przez kolejne dwie godziny, dokładnie do momentu, w którym Harry zaczął wymiotować. Snape podciągnął go do bezceremonialnie do siadu i podsunął myślodsiewnię, po czym wypchnął z komnat, nie kłopocząc się nawet tym, czy Harry trafi do wieży.  
Zamienili ze sobą może ze dwa zdania i Gryfonowi to odpowiadało. Nie zauważył też w salonie żadnej z ksiąg, które Mistrz Eliksirów dostał tego ranka. Ani jedno pudełko czekoladek nie zaśmiecało biurka mężczyzny.

ooo

Draco wciągnął kilkanaście stóp pergaminu zapisanego jego drobnym, schludnym pismem. Pansy usiadła na łóżku obok niego i przytuliła się do jego boku. Straciła dobrych parę kilogramów w ciągu ostatnich dni i zazwyczaj zaokrąglona twarz stała się bardziej pociągła. Zmęczenie powoli dawało o sobie znać. On też już miał podobne sińce pod oczami, ale wciąż zostawało zbyt wiele pracy do wykonania. Znalazł możliwą lokalizację, którą mogliby zająć i nawet prawie zaplanował spotkanie z Potterem. Porozmawiają z nim w ostatniej chwili, gdy już nie będzie odwrotu, zapewniając sobie jednocześnie szersze pole działania.  
Bardzo chciałby wykorzystać wiedzę Granger. Milicenta nie dawała sobie rady z poszukiwaniem zaklęć rodzinnych i adopcyjnych. Co prawda na to mieli jeszcze czas, ale wolałby, żeby wszystko zostało zapięte na ostatni guzik. Do tego potrzebowali dorosłego czarodzieja, który mógłby rozwieść jego matkę z ojcem. Dla niej też przygotowali miejsce w bezpiecznym domu, jak zaczynali nazywać budynek w Dolinie Godryka. O ironio, to właśnie tam ukrywali się Potterowie przed Czarnym Panem i tam też zginęli, ale wolał o tym nie wspominać już i tak spanikowanym współdomownikom.  
Zamierzali zaadaptować go na swoją siedzibę i kryjówkę zarazem. Nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że Gryfon się nie zgodzi. Wszyscy niepowiązani z Czarnym Panem Ślizgoni złożyli przysięgi na piśmie, które skrzętnie ukrywał pod szatami i teraz nie było odwrotu. Potter albo zapewniłby im ochronę, albo miałby kolejnych przeciwników na polu bitwy. Jako jednostki nie mieli szans, tym bardziej przez prywatne animozje, ale jako trzydzieści osób – trzydzieści różdżek – byli siłą, z którą należało się liczyć.  
Pozostało poczekać na właściwy moment. Draco przygotował sobie już wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty. Sprawdził każdą ustawę i możliwość jej blokady przez Ministerstwo. Przez własnego ojca. Pansy i Goyle na zbudowaną przez Crabbe'a miniaturze domu założyli zaklęcia ochronne, które wytrzymywały ataki Zabiniego i Notta od trzech dni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że budynek sam się bronił, było całkiem nieźle. Gdy znajdą się tam wszyscy, twierdza będzie nie do zdobycia i właśnie o to chodziło. O przeżycie tej wojny.

ooo

Patrzył beznamiętnie na magiczne potwierdzenie odbioru. Krwistoczerwone litery nakreśliły prosty w znaczeniu przekaz – Nawet nie waż się do mnie zbliżać, znów jest niebezpiecznie. SS. Nigdy nie rozumiał Severusa. Czy bronił go przed Voldemortem? Czy sam się przed nim bronił? A może bronił się przed swoim Panem? Lordem? Jak arystokratą może być ktoś, kto nie posługuje się bezróżdżkową magią? Świat schodził na psy, a może – tak jak twierdził Severus – na węże. Za jego czasów nie do pomyślenia byłoby uzurpować sobie taki tytuł. Groziła za to całkiem nieprzyjemna śmierć. Za twierdzenie, że jest się nieśmiertelnym też karano. Natomiast ogłaszanie się najpotężniejszym – sprawdzano. Metoda była bolesna, ale jakże skuteczna. Siedemset lat temu nie było wszechmocnych, wszechwładnych – byli tylko ci, którzy posiadali rozum i potrafili go używać. Teraz to plemię rozpleniło się, zmieszało swoją krew z tą niemagiczną i na siłę próbuje odwrócić proces. Bezowocnie. Tłumaczył to Severusowi, gdy i jego opanowała nowa moda na czystokrwistość.

_Jesteście tylko wiatrem_  
_i pyłkiem na wietrze,_  
_a tak bardzo chcielibyście_  
_być czymś więcej_(1)

Zaśmiał się, podwijając pelerynę pod siebie. Ściółka była wilgotna. Prawie zapomniał, jak mokro potrafi być w Anglii. Słoneczne wzgórza Italii, a wcześniej Turcja. Rosja prawie została wyparta z jego pamięci.  
Nie odczuwał chłodu, ale nie miał ochoty na podróżowanie w mokrym ubraniu. I tak w Hogsmeade musiał kupić sobie nowe rzeczy, które odpowiadałyby stylowi obecnej Wielkiej Brytanii.

ooo

Severus Snape po raz kolejny przelał wspomnienia chłopaka do pustej fiolki i postawił ją w szafce obok innych, które były podobnie oznaczone. Najwyraźniej Gryfon nie doczytał jednej z podstawowych rzeczy – wspomnienia z myślodsiewni powinno się wyjmować i przechowywać. Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział jednak, że w dormitoriach Gryffindoru nie było miejsca na tajemnicze fiolki, a zbicie ich było groźne. Zresztą nigdy nie wiadomo, co ta banda idiotów mogłaby zrobić z nieznaną substancją.  
Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie dzisiejszy poranek. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Miał porozmawiać z Cholernym Złotym Chłopcem o jego zdolności. Gówniarz chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi. Mogło to być niebezpieczne, jeśli nie kontrolował magii wokół siebie. Jakimś cudem potrafił oddzielić część energii od rdzenia i wysłać ją w orbitę naokoło własnego ciała. Czary poruszały się, nie trwały w zamrożeniu – jak dzieje się to zwykle przy rzucaniu zaklęć. Energię ze skoordynowanego ruchu wykorzystywały do wzajemnego przytrzymywania się. Miał szansę oglądać je z bliska i z daleka podczas całego tygodnia. Nie znalazł jednak wyjaśnienia dla tego zjawiska. Nie było go w księgach ani zapiskach sprzed wieków, które przechowywała jego matka.  
Sarlin z łatwością odnalazłby zastosowanie ze swoją wiedzą, ale przyprowadzenie go do Hogwartu nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem. Był zbyt lekkomyślny. Za bardzo rzucał się w oczy i, co najważniejsze, zawsze próbował zmusić go do zmian w swoim życiu. Prawie udało im się raz znaleźć obopólne porozumienie, ale wtedy wampir zniknął. On, Severus, zajmował się uczeniem, badaniami i własnymi wyrzutami sumienia. Sarlin pomagał mu, odciągał go od przykrych wspomnień i nawet raz uratował jego życie, czego nigdy mu nie zapomni. Zresztą blizny po ugryzieniach wciąż miał na szyi i nie wyglądało na to, by miał kiedykolwiek się ich pozbyć.  
Automatycznie poprawił wysoki kołnierzyk i ponownie zagłębił się w lekturze. Postanowił, że dowie się wszystkiego na temat cholernych splątanych czarów tego Gryfona, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak osiągnąć ten cel.  
Koniec końców nie zamienili z dzieciakiem zbyt wielu słów. Już czuł, że oklumencja nie będzie mocną stroną Pottera, co odrobinę zmodyfikowało jego plany. I dało jasny obraz sytuacji – podobnie jak Czarny Pan, Gryfon był najwyraźniej legilimentą. Kolejna cecha po wężomowie, którą dostał wraz z odrobinkami magii.  
Złamał pióro, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że być może właśnie obcą energię Gryfon wypiera wraz z każdym zaklęciem. To dlatego tak łatwo ukierunkowywał czary i nie tracił własnej magii. Nieświadomie sięgał do pokładów, które tkwiły w nim już jako niemowlęciu. Nie wyczerpywał swojej mocy, ale wykorzystywał coś, co nie do końca było jego jestestwem.

ooo

Hermiona siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym i zastanawiała się nad tym, kiedy narodziła się plotka o Harrym i Lunie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że miała znakomitą pamięć. Co prawda była zajęta wypracowaniem z Transmutacji, ćwiczeniami z OPCM, esejami z Eliksirów i Zaklęć, o Numerologii nie wspomniawszy, ale zazwyczaj udawało jej się idealne zgrać wszystko.  
Poczuła się dziwnie, gdy spotkała Lunę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Krukonka wspomniała, że była u Harry'ego, ale dopiero potem Ron wyjaśnił jej, że Harry zaczął się z nią spotkać kilka dni wcześniej. Każdy Gryfon potwierdził tę teorię, ale wciąż coś jej nie pasowało. Nie spuszczali Harry'ego z oczu. Uczyli się razem, wspólnie jedli i zajęcia też mieli we troje. Kiedy więc Gryfon znalazł na nią czas?

* * *

(1) autorstwa euphorii


End file.
